Hunting The Spider
by wickedworrior
Summary: A month after Niko Constantin, the leader of Red Room escapes. Bucky works on finding his trail. Bucky made it his mission to put him into the ground. While Bucky hunts Niko, the Avengers are busy with Ultron, its down to him to destroy everything that Niko built. It's time for The Winter Soldier to put down an old friend. (Sequel to Hunt, Kill, Love 2).
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Location: Moscow, Russia**_

Niko hadn't been seen since the day at the café. He had gotten away quickly enough. He had a room in a hotel not far from the Kremlin. Niko was standing in his room and he stared out of his balcony at the famous building. Niko didn't like Russia, and he had a good reason why. He could still feel the ice around his body, his lungs burning and the pain that was unbearable. Go through that and see if you keep your sanity. Niko knew he was crazy, he knew is as soon as his mind would begin to slip. It never bothered him though. He had been on the run for about a month now, and Barnes was catching up, but slowly. Niko was just ahead of him and it was enough to keep eluding him.

Niko knew though, that one day his luck would run out. His original plan was foiled by Barnes. He knew everything, but the most crucial he didn't know, was how Captain America would infiltrate his prison. Then bring the Black Widow to his side again. He didn't see that coming, but that matter had passed. Niko had his eye on a bigger prize, something that would help change the world. He was going to regroup and take down a government. Even Barnes can't stop all of Red Room. Niko had his hand in everything, even S.H.I.E.L.D. He revealed this to Fury a month back, but he still had agents within it that are true followers of Fury. Niko liked suffocating his enemies, figuratively, otherwise he would just slit their throats.

Niko had a lot of planning to do, but first he needed to regroup with his forces. He needed an upper hand against Barnes, and his Wolf Spiders were it. First things first, regroup.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was asleep in the Quinjet that was now his. He was lying on his back in a cot and the blanket was down by his waist. His biotic arm was lying completely still, while his real arm was moving once in a while. Bucky stirred slightly and he twitched. He slightly moved his lips and he squinted his eyes. Bucky was having a dream, but it wasn't a very nice one.

Bucky was standing in a large room and he stared at 28 orphan girls, and he looked at all their faces. Most of them didn't make eye contact with him. He saw that they were all the same age, and around the same build, funny how he could tell even if they were only six years old. He studied each one and he saw numerous faces: hurt, anger, fear. Only one of the small girls made eye contact with him and never even blinked. He saw she was the one who stood out, not just because of the red hair and the brilliant emerald eyes, but because she showed very little emotion on her face. Hard for a six year old, unless they grew up being taught that. He saw a flash and then there was only one girl left and she was to his neck and her red hair was longer. She was the only one left, the one who stared him down the first time they met.

Bucky put his hand on her shoulder and then he felt another hand on his and he looked over to see a younger man around eighteen. He had a uniform on and he had a large white spider on his shoulder. Bucky knew who it was, the boy he trained for years Niko Constantin. He was a good killer, and a good soldier, but Red Room liked to push things. Sadly they drove him insane, and then tossed him out into the world, and by that, he meant the Russian Gulag. Bucky wished he would have stopped them, but he was working for Hydra at the time and had no idea what they did to him. Yet, something in Bucky knew that Niko would have still turned into a vicious killer, like the one he was now, but now he just had the one thing that the other agents didn't; hate.

Bucky knew that Niko hated Red Room, and now he was Red Room, but he also hated Russia. Bucky opened his eyes and he had his metal hand gripping the side of the crate that the large cushion he slept on was on. He let go and he sat up and the sun was coming over the clouds. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Bucky wasn't used to living in one place, all those years being on ice really kept him in nomad mode. Well he still was in nomad mode, just with a huge Quinjet to help him get around. Also it was the only way that Hill and Fury could talk to him.

Bucky hoped that Steve was doing ok, he knew he was, just something always made him worry. Wiping Steve's memory wasn't enjoyable and he was still recovering from that. He spent most of his energy trying to find a lead on Niko. He found him in Russia, but lost him when he caught the traffic buzz. Bucky decided he would back off a little and let Niko get situated, it was either that or chase him for a few years. Bucky stood up and he stretched him arms up and he felt his back crack a little. He was wearing his normal dark pants with his boots still on. He had taken the shirt off so he could sleep comfortably.

Bucky pulled a dark blue shirt over his head and he walked over and sat down on a smaller crate. He pulled out a bag of blue berries that he stole from Stark's kitchen, well that's what he thought it was. It actually turned out to be Stark's private stash. Bucky didn't care though and he opened the bag and he ate the blue berries. He was finished with half the bag when he heard a beep from an I-pad on the other side of the Quinjet. Bucky put down the bag of blueberries and quickly walked over to the small desk area he had created with a crate and a smaller one, so he could work out certain things and talk to Hill and Fury. He sat down and he grabbed the I-pad and he answered the call.

The screen turned on and flashed white then Hills face appeared on the screen and she seemed to watching to see if anyone was coming. Bucky flattened his hair a little and pushed it out of his face so he didn't look like he had just woken up. He wasn't self-conscience, but whenever he saw her, had to make sure he at least looked presentable. He smiled at her

"Hey"

Hill paused and she looked around to see if someone was coming, when it seemed like no one was coming she looked at him and spoke "Hey, how's the search going?"

"Not smoothly, but I'm starting to see a pattern, how's Steve?"

"Good, they all seem to be getting along, I think I saw Natasha giving Banner googily eyes and flirting with him"

"Really, Banner?" Bucky said

 _What the Hell?_

"Yeah, the hunt for Loki's scepter is going well, we think that he have finally found it and they are about to leave now"

"Ok, well that means get back to work for me to, I'll talk to you later"

"Is something wrong?" Hill asked

Bucky paused and he took a deep breath "No, just tired" he lied

"OK, talk to you later"

"Yeah, later tonight"

"You want to do the one thing that we talked about?" Hill asked and he saw her eyes slightly change a bit.

Bucky smirked and chuckled "I have no idea what Phone sex is"

"Well, it's basically you and me pleasuring ourselves over the phone and act like we're having sex"

"That sounds odd, and maybe a little weird"

"Well, if you weren't gone all the time, I would have had sex with you already"

"I know, but duty calls"

Hill sighed sadly and she looked at him "Be safe"

"I will, try not to worry"

"Yeah, that would be impossible"

"I will be there when I can, but Niko needs to be stopped"

"Yeah I know, it's just, I miss you"

"I miss you to, if I was there I would kiss you"

"You know what I would do?"

Bucky felt his mind go to a billion different things "What?"

"Come to my apartment and I'll show you" she said and smiled seductively

"Maria you are such a tease" Bucky said smiling

"How else am I to get you back home?"

"Good point, ok I have to go, stay safe"

"You to"

"See you when I have this mess figured out"

"I am looking forward to it" She said and her eyes made him feel excited

"Woman" Bucky said and she disconnected leaving Bucky to think about it. He sighed and he put the I-pad down and he stood up and he walked over to the cock pit and flipped a few switches and he punched in some coordinates and he felt the Quinjet shoot forward and he hit the thrusters.

Bucky needed to get some information and he just where to go, time for a pit stop in Austria.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Niko**_

Niko opened his eyes and he looked at the ceiling. He stared at the small patterns like a paint brush. He sat up and he put his feet on the floor. He cracked his neck and he stood up and he looked at himself in the mirror that was attached to the dresser. His face was starting to look back to normal. The burn was mostly gone and his skin was turning back to normal. He walked over and opened a drawer and pulled out clothes. He clothed himself and he wore jeans and he slipped on a black t-shirt. He groaned as he felt his back lightly crack. He grabbed a warm grey sweater from the closet and he pulled it over his head and he pulled it down and he straightened it as he zipped the neck up a little.

Niko put on his black combat boots and he walked back to the dresser and he looked at himself again. He looked at his eyes and he lightly moved his jaw and he turned around and put on a coat that hug down to his knees. He pulled up the collar and he put on a fedora and he went to the door. He opened it and he looked down both sides of the hallway and he only saw the house keeping lady, she was elderly and she was walking away from him and he decided to show her no mind and he went down the other way toward the elevator. Niko pressed the button and he waited for the metal doors to open. He saw them open and the light from the elevator casted upon his face and he walked in. He hit the lobby button and he watched as the doors closed and he closed his eyes and he felt the elevator begin to move downward. Niko noticed that it stopped early and he opened his eyes and a woman walked in and he moved to the far right of the elevator and he stayed a good distance away from her. She looked at him for about five seconds then walked into the elevator, she seemed anxious, or scared. Niko had to keep his lips from smiling.

The door closed and there was an uncomfortable silence between them both. The woman glanced over at him and he looked rather odd. Niko looked at her and met her eyes head on and it caused her to look away quickly. Niko felt the elevator stop and the doors opened and the lobby was before them. Niko walked out first and he left the woman in the elevator and he walked through the lobby. He was smiling the entire time. He passed the main desk and he looked at the young man who was standing behind it.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay" he said in Russian

"Yes, it was nice, you might need to remodel though" Niko said

The young man looked at him confused and Niko walked out of the doors and he walked onto the street and disappeared into the masses. He was about four blocks away from the hotel when an entire floor exploded. Everyone was startled, but Niko kept walking and he chuckled when he heard people screaming in horror. He walked across the street and he saw a cab and he opened the door and he climbed in.

"Driver, to the outskirts please"

"That is a long way away"

"Don't worry, I think you'll be motivated" Niko said and he pulled out a knife and held it to the man's throat.

The man yelped in horror, Niko had his hand through he glass and the blade was against the man's throat.

"Drive, and you'll live" Niko said his smiled gone and he tone very serious

"What have you done?"

"I blew up a floor of a hotel four blocks away, now drive"

The man fumbled around and he pulled a gear and he drove forward. "Are you done?"

Niko chuckled "No, I'm just getting started, just wait; soon Russia will bow to my knees" Niko said

"But you're just one man"

"Not anymore" Niko said and he pulled the blade away from the man's throat.

Niko sat quietly during the drive and when they had finally made it there. The cab stopped and Niko opened the door and he looked at the man through the passenger window.

"Thank you, here your compensation" Niko said and he pulled out a pistol and fired four shots and hit him. The man hit the wheel and the horn blew loudly. Niko put the pistol away and he walked away and he saw an air strip in the distance, it was walking distance to him. Niko knew that now Barnes would catch his trail, and he was counting on it.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky walked along the sidewalk and the snow was picking up and was beginning to fly into his face. Bucky landed three miles out of a small town, that wasn't even on the map. He had an old contact that he could remember from back when he worked in Red Room. The man was a sixteen year old when he first met him, he would be a very old man now, but Bucky had a feeling that he knew what was going on. He always liked to know what was going on, it was his mentality. Bucky could feel the ice on the sidewalk crunch and crack under his boots. Bucky looked to his right and saw a pub.

He passed it and he noticed the golden lit room, the large window showed a few people, well it was probably the whole town. They were all laughing and smiling and drinking. Bucky stopped and he stared at them and he looked at all their faces and how they showed so much, joy. Bucky suddenly felt an aching feeling in his heart and his gut twisted and his throat tightened. He could remember all the fun times he had with Steve and the guys. How they would drive the bartender crazy by how much they could drink. Bucky chuckled at the memory, and he missed those days. Sure they were hell, but they were much simpler.

Bucky looked down at the ground and he nodded and he walked into the pub and he felt the instant warmth of the place. Bucky closed the door and the laughter stopped and the music they were playing did as well. Bucky felt like h had just entered a sacred place and that he was unwelcomed. Bucky paused and he walked forward and he walked up to the bar and he ordered a vodka.

Bucky sat at the bar and he kept to himself, the sound slowly came back and everyone continued on with their merry old time. Bucky thanked the bartender when he gave him the glass. Bucky held the glass in his fingers and stared at the clear liquid and he swallowed it quickly and ordered another one. Bucky was four shots in when an older fellow walked up to him. He sat down next to him and Bucky held his fifth shot in his right hand and he glanced over at the man. The man set down his beer and he sighed and he rubbed his hands together as if he was trying to get them warm.

"Where are you from?" the man asked in a husky voice

"Not from here" Bucky said and he put the glass up and swallowed and felt the burn all the way down his throat.

"Eh not the talking type, that's ok. I've met men like you"

"I have a hard time believing that" Bucky said and he grabbed his sixth shot

"You have one hell of a tolerance for that" the man said eying him closely

Bucky shrugged and drank the shot "I got used it after a while, Russia does that" Bucky said

"You from there?"

Bucky stared forward and his thoughts went to the sound of yelling and the blizzards "No" Bucky grabbed his next shot and quickly drank it.

"Damn son, you don't seem like a drinker"

"I'm not, but I can't turn down good vodka" Bucky said and he looked at the man

Bucky noticed that he was sitting calmly and he didn't seem too afraid of him, if he only knew. He held out his hand and he waited for Bucky to grab his hand. Bucky took it and shook it "Name's Holt"

"James" Bucky said

"James, huh. I know a few James's"

"Listen Holt, I don't know what you want, but why are you talking to me?" Bucky asked

"Hmm, I know who you are" Holt said

"Yeah and what is that?" Bucky asked

"You are the ghost, the Winter Soldier"

Bucky's face drained of color and he looked at the man "Who are you?"

"Oh, just a friend of Gerald" Holt said

"So Gerald has friends now?"

"Yeah, he needs help now since he is getting too old"

"Well, I need to talk to him" Bucky said

"He knows" Holt said

"Of course he does" Bucky said and he nodded.

Holt walked away and a man with a long wool coat took his place. Bucky knew who it was and he took another shot and he stared at the man sitting next to him. "Hello Gerald"

"Barnes" Gerald said and he clapped him on the shoulder and he smiled

"It's good to see you to"

"Ok my boy, what do you need from an old fossil like me?"

Bucky looked around and he saw Holt standing by the door and he noticed that two other men were in watching positions.

"The place is secure" Gerald said

"I know, just had to check"

Gerald smiled "You always do"

"Ok, what have you heard about a man named Niko Constantin?"

"Never heard of him"

"Ok, and organization Shadow Games?"

"They are a ghost group, they are very hard to track and not much is known about them"

"What about Red Room, would they be in league with them?"

"No, Red Room fell a long time ago, it was said one man killed them all."

"Yeah I heard that to"

"Shadow Games is new to the world of secrets, but it deals like the one of the old ones"

"Old ones, like Hydra, Department X, A.I.M.?"

"Yep, but they are much more secretive"

"Is there any rumors of who is the leader of it?"

"There's one name, well more like a ghost; very much like yourself. His name or her name is The Spider"

"Ok, it's a guy, Niko that's The Spider"

"Really, damn. What do you need to know about The Spider?"

"Everything you know"

"Ok, well it started to appear in the secret world in the late seventies, but it was more of a crazy soothsayers talking gibberish. The real Spider appeared in the mid-2000s. It was said that he had a hand in some of the nastiest things in history during the 2000s. 9/11, he was rumored to be in that, also known for numerous bombings."

"Ok well that isn't very helpful, anything more recent?"

"You didn't let me finish, it is said that he has political figures all over the place, even agents in Special Forces. He had his web spread far and wide, it is almost endless of what he seems to have"

"Do you have any information on any agents he has under his boot?"

"There was this one agent, he blew up a helicarrier Agent Hansen"

Bucky stared off and he remembered the name and he could see him smiling when he shot that one girl on top of him.

"You seem to know him" Gerald said looking at him cautiously

"Do you have a location?"

"Yeah, it's a bit dated, but he was in the Bahamas, not sure now"

"How old is this intel?"

"Two weeks"

"He's still there, Hansen is resourceful, but stupid. He would stay where he feels comfortable"

"So are we back on the hunt?" Gerald asked smiling

"Hell yeah" Bucky said and he handed Gerald a chip

"What is this?"

"It's a communicator ship, plug it into any device and you can connect with me and give me updates"

"Just like old times"

"Yeah, but this time we're taking out a bad guy"

"A target is a target, it doesn't matter how good or bad, if he is causing unrest, he must be dealt with"

"That is very Russian of you"

"My mother was Russian, I guess she brushed off on me"

"Ok, well it's time to catch a Spider"

"I will update you with any new intel I get on him"

"Look into anything happening in Russia"

"Why?"

"Niko hates Russia"

"Makes sense, so do I"

"Yeah, but Niko wants to see the world burn"

"I don't hate it that much" Gerald said

"Take care of yourself Gerald"

"You to my friend, do you have a lady friend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's about time you found one my boy, a man can work good without one, but with one, a man can be unstoppable"

"Huh, that sounds philosophical"

"It is"

"Good bye my friend"

"Good bye, come by some time and bring your lady friend"

"Maybe one day"

"Just get going, you are losing valuable time"

"Yes sir" Bucky said and he walked out of the pub.

Bucky was now on his way across the ocean toward the Bahamas, going from cold to hot, perfect. Bucky set in the course and had the auto-pilot set and eh stood and walked back over to his desk. Bucky sat down and the sun was starting to go down. Bucky stared at the crate and he rubbed his hand up and down it and he felt the texture of it and he let his thoughts trail off. Bucky thought about Hill and her brown hair and her smile. He wished she was next to him, he could have taken her with him, but the Avengers needed her. Bucky was about to get up when the I-pad pinged and Bucky grabbed it and it had a text displayed on the screen.

 _Take the I-pad to the cot._

Bucky stood up and he walked over to the cot and sat down and he got another ping.

 _Lie down on your back._

Bucky put his feet up and he laid back and rested his head on his pillow. Another ping.

 _You ready?_

Bucky suddenly got a video chat and he saw the ceiling of a room. Then it slowly panned down and he saw an arm. He then saw the screen move down and he saw straight down a bra and down a stomach and he could see her legs. Bucky smirked and chuckled, he looked at her breasts and then her slim stomach and her smooth leg and he stared at her navy blue underwear.

"You like?" he heard her voice ask

"Uh huh" Bucky said as he watched as her hand ran over her left breast and down her stomach and rested on her pelvic region. Bucky felt his heart skip and he felt warm and his ears were on fire. Bucky felt his erection press against his pants and he let out a breath and he swallowed.

"This is new" Bucky said

He heard a laugh and then he saw her hand pull her bra away and he looked at her breasts and her nipples, how they were hard and firm, he had the urge to grab them and put his mouth on one of them and massage the other with his hand. The thought made his mouth water, Bucky watched as her hand moved down her stomach and then her hand went into her panties and he heard a soft moan from her. Bucky swallowed, and he felt weightless and he watched as her hand moved up and down her body and then the moaning.

Bucky felt his erection pressing painfully against his pants. Bucky had to blink to make sure that what he was seeing was really happening. It was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Niko**_

Niko stood close to the car and he waited patiently. He glanced into the car again and he saw the dead cabby. He could see blood starting to pool under him. Niko looked around and he studied his options incase Barnes was faster than he thought. Niko started to feel the cold air and the snow was starting to pick up. He took in a deep breath and he felt the cold air sting his throat and he exhaled. Niko shifted slightly and he felt his skin press against his pants and they were freezing.

Niko checked his watch and he looked around again, the distance that he could see an hour ago was the buildings, now he couldn't see ten feet in front of him. Niko slightly shook his entire body, trying to get some movement. He looked at the dead man again, and the blood was dry and was also frozen. Niko cursed at the cold weather, another thing he hated about Russia. Niko waited another two hours and he was beginning to lose feeling in his feet when headlights appeared in front of him. The ground was covered in five inches of snow already and it wasn't even mid-afternoon yet. Niko leaned away from the car and walked forward.

He felt his legs slightly crack from their stiffness. He saw the truck stop and then he heard boots hitting the ground and then the truck drove away. Niko squinted as snow flew into his eyes and he saw four men walking toward him with duffle bags. Niko smiled and he walked forward. He saw one of the men drop his duffle and chuckle and embrace Niko. Niko laughed "It's good to see you Alexei"

"You too old friend" Alexei responded in a heavy British accent.

"Ha the toughest Brit I have ever met" Niko said and he clapped him on the shoulder

"What do you need of us?" another asked

Niko looked past Alexei and he saw a tall man with broad shoulders and an almost hooked nose. "Well, fuck me, Dimitri" Niko said and Dimitri laughed and he embraced Niko and they both chuckled.

"It has been a while" Dimitri said

"Too long old friend" Niko said

"You just going to forget about us?" another said

Niko turned and he saw two shorter, but even more broad men and they looked alike. "The twins"

"It only took you seven years" one of them said

"Chernov, Helix" Niko said and he smiled at them both

"Enough of that Helix crap, just Lux" Helix said

"Oh finally got tired of that name huh"

"Yeah, well it's hard to get by in security business if your name is Helix"

"Only when it's you" Niko said

Helix smirked and laughed and waved him away

"Well old friend, what's the plan?" Alexei asked

Niko brought them close and they huddled "We are going to make sure Russia never forgets us"

"How are we going to do that?" Chernov asked

"Simple, we are going to have a terrorist attack on Moscow"

"Only you would think of that" Dimitri said smirking

"Russia has hurt all of us, it's time that we hurt it back"

"Yeah and how is a terrorist attack going to do that?" Helix asked

"Well, we have a specific target, the Kremlin" Niko said

"The Kremlin, _the_ Kremlin?" Alexei asked

"Yeah, and half of Moscow with sheer panic" Niko said

"I like it" Helix said "I'm in"

Niko got one, now he just needed three more.

"What the hell, I'm in" Chernov said

"I doubt we'll live to see ninety anyway, I'm in" Dimitri said

They all looked at Alexei "One problem, how is there to stop us?"

"I have a plan to stop that" Niko said

"Yeah and what does it require?" Dimitri asked

"Volunteers"

"I'm in, just tell me, how exactly are you going to accomplish this task?"

"I have a secret project I have been working on for years, gentlemen its time that you help fill a gap. This gap will be the super soldiers"

"Super soldiers, like you?" Chernov asked

"Yes, I have derived a serum from my blood, why else would I ask four friends who just so happen to have the same blood type as me"

"Good point, what will be enhanced?"

"Everything"

"When do we start?" Alexei asked

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky opened his eyes and he squinted as sunlight beamed into his eyes. He put his hand up and he blocked away the light and he sat up. He cracked his neck and he rolled his shoulders. He closed his eyes again and he exhaled and he didn't feel like moving. He knew he had to though, but that didn't make it any easier. Bucky moved his legs over and he put his feet onto the cold floor. He felt a little more awake as his nerves sent messages to his brain. Bucky stood up and he took a step and he looked to his right toward the cock pit.

He saw a blue sky and white sand. He walked forward and he rested his hand on the pilot's chair. He looked at the beach he was on, the Quinjet could also land itself, he had forgotten about that. Bucky turned around and he walked back to the cot and he grabbed his shirt and put it on. He knew that he didn't have the proper wear for the beach, but he wasn't here to lounge around, even if he wanted to. Bucky rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He grabbed his vest and he put it on. He slipped his metal arm through and he slipped the other as well. He clicked it into place and he walked toward the ramp. He paused and he looked back at the I-pad on the crate that was his desk.

Bucky stared back at the ramp and he walked over toward the I-pad and he grabbed it. He turned it on and he went to contacts and he hit Hill. The call went out, and it rung for a few seconds then no one answered it. Bucky frowned and he hit the contact again, the same result. Bucky scrolled down and he hit Fury, the same. Bucky frowned and he put the I-pad back down and he exhaled and he looked at it one last time and he walked away.

Bucky hit the manual release button and the ramp lowered and he walked down it and he felt the heat of the sun hit his legs and then his face. Bucky pulled out his face cover and put it on and he clipped on the glasses and he was able to see again. He looked around and was pleased by it and he walked out onto the sand. He walked forward and he saw nothing but ocean. Bucky saw a forest and he walked into it and he saw a road through the distance of the trees. Bucky made his way toward it. He needed to get a good vantage point, Gerald had told him these coordinates, and all he needed to do was see where the target was.

Bucky saw a rock formation and he studied a way up and he nodded and he turned away from the direction toward the road and took a sharp left and he began to climb into the rocks. Bucky lightly jogged and he ran and he pulled himself up onto one of them. He needed to get higher. He jumped toward another one and he gripped with his biotic arm and his fingers sunk into the rock. He found a hand hold and he pulled himself up. He rested on his knee and he looked out and he was almost at an appropriate height. Bucky took a step back and he lunged toward the tallest one and he sunk his hand into the side and he pulled himself up and he slammed his hand back into the rock and he pulled himself up higher. He reached the top and he put both hands on the edge and he grunted as he pulled himself up. He got his arms up and he lifted his right leg and he placed it on the edge and he pulled the rest of himself onto the top of the rock.

Bucky looked down and he guessed that he was a good eighty feet up, may be a little higher. Bucky stood up and he felt the sun beating down on his head and he was starting to sweat. He felt like a furnace from what he was wearing. He pushed the uncomfortable feelings aside and he looked around and he saw a boating the distance, well it was more of a yacht. He saw that is was stationary and he saw that it was the only thing out there. He smirked, he had found Hansen, and well he was living quite nicely. Bucky couldn't go get him right now, he needed the cover of night, and he had to wait.

Bucky looked back down and he raised his eyebrows, he hadn't thought of a way of getting down.

 _ **Rumlow**_

Rumlow was standing in the corner of the room and his arms were crossed. He was wearing a mask and he had a white X on his chest. He was waiting for someone and he was late. Rumlow felt like killing him after he got the update, but his employer would be angry. Whish he didn't really care. After the Avengers started to hunt down Struker, he had left and he spent the next few months as a gun for hire, until he was contacted by an employer, he didn't know who it was, but he didn't mind. The money was good, so he saw it as understandable.

He looked out of the window and the sun was shining through, he hated meeting in the day, especially secret meetings. Too many things could go wrong, he didn't like taking that chance, but yet again the man he was meeting with wasn't that smart. Rumlow heard footsteps from outside of the room and he slightly shifted expecting to see him. The door opened and he came in with a girl and they were locking lips and his hand was going down her underwear. Rumlow listened to them breathing heavily and she pushed him down onto the desk and he started chuckling. Rumlow rolled his eyes and he closed the door and he coughed.

The girl shrieked in fear and he slightly yelped. Rumlow cocked his head at them and he could see her breasts hanging out of her bathing suit. Rumlow looked at the man he was supposed to be meeting with.

"Did you forget our meeting?" Rumlow asked taking a step forward

The man chuckled nervously "No, I just got distracted"

"I can see that, get out" Rumlow said toward the woman

The woman climbed off of the desk and she walked past him and Rumlow closed the door behind her. Rumlow locked the door and he turned back toward him.

"Look, I didn't forget" the man said buttoning his short back up and he refastened his pants. "Like I said I got distracted"

"I don't care who you fuck, just don't make a fool of yourself, like you just did"

"Well, I'm on vacation"

"Yeah, and you are also supposed to be lying low"

"I am, I'm in the middle of the Bahamas"

"Yeah, but you bang anything that comes through that door" Rumlow said

"Low blow"

"Just try to stay out of trouble" Rumlow said

"I am staying out of trouble"

"Good, now shall we get down to business?"

"Yes" the man said as if he was reminded of what he needed to do. He walked to the back of his desk and he opened a safe and he pulled out a large file and he handed it toward him. Rumlow took it and he looked at it and he lightly nodded and he closed it and he looked back at him.

"Why is that so important?"

"I am not permitted to say"

"Of course you're not"

"Thank you, my employer will be pleased" Rumlow said and he turned to leave

"Who is you employer exactly?"

Rumlow paused and he looked back at the man "Not permitted to say"

"Yeah, well next time you want information, you pay me double"

"That's not for me to decide"

"Talk to your boss"

"I don't talk to my boss, I'm just the paper boy" Rumlow said

"Isn't that kind of demeaning?"

"Very, but the pay is very nice, not to mention I need to keep a low profile"

"Like always" the man frowned and he saw a name on the corner of the file "Who is Samuel Reece?"

Rumlow looked at him and then the floor "Just a loose end I am working on tying up"

"Well good luck, if that is his entire file, and it's all about him, you're in for it"

"See you around Hansen"

Rumlow walked out of the room and he made his way toward the deck and he walked toward his helicopter and he climbed into it and he tapped the pilot on the shoulder and he turned it on. Rumlow felt the helicopter lift into the air and fly away. He stared at the yacht and he rolled his eyes. Hansen was going to get himself killed, and Rumlow swore he would chuckle when he hears that he does.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky had spent the rest of the day keeping a close eye on the yacht and he spent some time in the Quinjet. He gathered a few things he needed and he tried the I-pad again. He still couldn't connect to anyone, a part of him knew not to worry, but another had a feeling something was wrong. Bucky was sitting next to the I-pad when it pinged. Bucky quickly grabbed it and answered it. Bucky saw Hill's face appear on the screen.

"Hey, where have you been?" Bucky asked

"I've been out all day and half the night"

"Ok, well I couldn't contact you so I guess I got a little worried"

"You got worried? Huh" Hill said and she smirked

Bucky sarcastically smiled "Yeah I got worried, at first I thought I was doing something wrong, but you told me how to work the damn thing so."

"Well here is an update on the scepter thing, we didn't find it, but we have another lead"

"This scepter thing is turning into a wild goose chase" Bucky said

"Yeah and how is yours?"

"About the same, I'm actually following up on a lead I got from my contact"

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in the Bahamas"

"Wow, you get to see a beach while I stare at skyscrapers all day"

"Well, you could always come help"

"I could but who said that I'm needed here?"

"I did" Bucky said and he glanced away from her stare

"Regretting it now aren't you?"

"Maybe a little" Bucky said and he stared at her eyes and he slightly lost track of time

"Go follow up on your lead, before you get lost" Hill said

"Huh" Bucky said not hearing a single word she just said

"Follow up on the lead, now. Stop staring"

"You don't want me to stare?"

"I didn't say that, but we are both busy so you do your work and I do my work, we will talk tonight"

"Ok can't wait to talk" Bucky said

Hill hung up and Bucky stared at himself in the screen and he put the I-pad back down onto the crate and he stood up and he saw the sun was going down. Bucky walked out of the Quinjet and he saw that the yacht hadn't moved one bit. Bucky watched as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon and it disappeared and the sky went from a brilliant orange to a dark blue then it was dark. Bucky could see better in the dark than a normal person, so could Steve, it helps when you have a knock off version of the same serum. Bucky listened to the waves as they crashed over one another and hit the sand and rolled and casted sand into the water and made it slightly foggy.

Bucky walked forward and his boots touched the water and he felt the water wash over them. Luckily his boots were water proof; that just gave him another advantage, stealth. Bucky walked into the water and the waves crashed over his knees and then his upper thighs soon the water was up to his waist. Bucky walked slowly into the deeper water and he felt the support of the ground leave and he was now swimming. Bucky lightly swam forward and he felt himself raise and slightly dip as he went over a wave. Bucky saw that he was close enough and he took in a few breaths and then a deep one and he swam under the water.

Bucky felt the warm water move his hair everywhere as he swam forward. Bucky was swimming at a good ten miles per hour. He was soon next to the yacht and he could see the bottom of it and he slowly raised up through the water and he slowly came out of the water. Bucky exhaled and water lightly flew through the air and lightly tapped the water sending small ripples and then the water rearranged itself and it looked the same again. Bucky saw a ladder to his right and he lightly swam over to it. Bucky grabbed hold of one of the handles and he pulled himself up slowly, making sure that water didn't drip too furiously. Bucky suddenly felt the yacht's engine kick into life and the yacht moved forward slowly. Bucky had a limited window.

Bucky climbed the rest of the way and he noticed a guard was walking back and forth on the deck. Bucky stayed down and he saw the guard walk slightly pasta and he reached his metal hand up and he grabbed the man by the throat and quickly squeezed and he felt his neck break and he let go. Bucky climbed over the railing and he put his feet down onto the deck and he walked slowly forward and he dragged the man toward the far corner where no one would see him. Bucky listened and he heard four sets of footsteps. Bucky looked up and he saw another level and he jumped and grabbed the upper railing and he hung there and he felt his right muscles start to lightly burn.

Bucky pulled himself up and he lightly placed his feet down and he saw a guard turn toward him and Bucky threw a knife quickly and hit the man in the throat and he gurgled as blood spilled into his mouth and he fell to the deck and he made a soft thump. Bucky walked over and he pulled out the knife and he saw a pool of blood already forming. He couldn't hide that body, he just made himself have to go faster. Bucky walked up to the door and he opened it and he walked into the compartment of the living quarters. Bucky slowly snuck around in the hallways and he dodged a patrol twice.

Bucky found his way through the expensive boat and he found an office. He put his ear to the door and he listened. He heard someone in there and he listened closely and he found that the office was sound proof. Bucky lightly chuckled and he opened the door and he saw Hansen sitting in his chair with his back to him. Bucky walked in and he closed the door and he locked it in place. Bucky took a step forward and Hansen turned the chair toward him.

"Barnes? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need information" Bucky said

"Well I don't have any"

Bucky knew that he was playing stupid, he could read it on his face as they spoke. Bucky took a step and Hansen pulled a pistol out from the drawer and fired. Bucky dove out of the way and he rolled and he went behind the couch and bullets blew past him and hit the walls and wood was sent out in small explosions. Bucky heard Hansen reload the pistol and Bucky flipped the couch and he kicked it across the room. Hansen fired at it and bullets ripped through the fabric and one grazed Bucky on the right arm. Bucky ran forward and he saw the couch hit the desk and Bucky lunged over it and he tackled Hansen to the ground. Hansen dropped the gun and it thudded to the floor and he was locked in Bucky's grip.

Bucky punch him in the face and Hansen grunted and he kicked him off. Bucky stumbled but recovered and he caught him again and he grabbed his arm and he pulled and he felt the bone snap and Hansen yelled in pain. Bucky let go of his arm and he kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Bucky stood up and he exhaled and he grabbed the pistol and he held it in his left hand. Bucky crushed the gun with his hand and he tossed it away and he grabbed Hansen by the back collar and he dragged him across the room. Bucky reset the couch and he sat Hansen down and he tied his arms down so he could move. Bucky waited for a minute and he punched Hansen in the face.

Hansen opened his eyes and his ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. He looked up at Bucky.

"Information" Bucky stated

"I don't…"

Bucky hit him in the face again, Hansen spit blood out of his mouth and he felt warm blood start to run out of his nose.

"Talk" Bucky said

"Ok, you see I saw your mom and I…"

Bucky hit him again and he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Hansen felt the cold lifeless fingers around his throat and he tried to breath and as he did the grip only got tighter. "OK, OK, I'll talk" he choked

Bucky dropped him back onto the couch and Hansen coughed and he took in a few breaths and he lightly groaned. Hansen looked at him and he could still feel the cold fingers on his throat.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about Niko?"

"Niko, really that's why you're here?"

"Talk"

"He has eyes everywhere and he paid me to blow up the Helicarrier, and it was a lot of money hence why you're here on my yacht"

"That's all you know?"

"Yeah man"

"I don't believe you" Bucky said and he grabbed him by the throat again and lifted him into the air.

"Come on man, I told you all I know" Hansen choked

"You're lying"

"I swear I'm not"

Bucky increased the pressure and he could feel Hansen's airway start to close.

"He's in Russia"

"I already know that"

"He wants to destroy Moscow"

"I already guessed that"

"He is making four new super soldiers"

Bucky's eyes widened and he loosened his grip and he dropped Hansen onto the couch, Hansen coughed and he took in breaths and his voice was husky and croaked. "That's all I know"

"Thank you" Bucky said and he dragged him onto the floor and he put his boot on his throat.

"What the hell man, I told you all I know"

"You killed that lady in the Helicarrier"

"Collateral damage"

"No, you chose to shoot her, you could have chosen not to, but you didn't"

"Oh boo ho she got in the way"

"No she was well out of it, you just did it for fun"

"So"

"So, someone has to make you pay" Bucky said and his voice was dark

Hansen's eyes widened and he felt Bucky's boot press down onto his throat and he coughed and he struggled for air and his heart began to panic. Bucky kept his face with no emotion and he pressed down harder and he felt Hansen's throat begin to crack. Bucky gritted his teeth and he lightened the pressure and then he slammed it back down and he felt Hansen's entire neck shatter and he choked and he was wide eyed as he died without any air and the last thing he saw was Bucky's face. Bucky took his foot off his throat and he grabbed him and he threw him over his shoulder and he walked out of the room with him. Bucky was at the front of the boat and he looked around, none of the guards could see them. Bucky wrapped a rope around Hansen's throat and he threw him over the boat and he heard the rope tighten and he looked and Hansen was hanging a foot away from the water.

Bucky walked away and he ran and dove into the water and saw back toward the Quinjet, no one even knew he was there, to everyone else Hansen hung himself. With no ties back to Bucky, but they would know that I the end someone killed him, his office was a mess. But by that time Bucky would be long gone, it would turn into another story of the ghost known as the Winter Soldier.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bucky**_

Bucky crawled onto the beach and he struggled back onto the beach. The waves helped, but not much. Bucky groaned and his muscles ached from the long swim, he crawled a few more feet and then he sat up and he was on his knees and they sank into the dry sand. Bucky rested his hands on his thighs and he exhaled and he looked up and he saw the stars. He looked at the brilliant lights as they shined and shimmered, some even twinkled with a constant subtle flare. Bucky closed his eyes, Niko was making four more super soldiers.

How could that be possible? Then again numerous groups have tried to recreate the serum that Steve had. Even his was a knock off version from the Russians, same as Natasha's. Bucky found out information, but he still didn't know exactly where Niko was. Niko was always good at keeping quiet, but he was slipping as he became for frustrated. Bucky needed a good lead, not just speculation and hopes. He needed solid Intel, and sadly Gerald couldn't give it to him. Bucky had to wait till Niko showed himself, and Bucky had no idea when that would be. He sighed and he stood up and he brushed the sand off his legs and he walked forward and he climbed into the Quinjet.

Bucky hit the red manual button and the ramp retracted and came back up and then sealed shut. Bucky took off his shirt and vest, he dropped them onto the floor. Bucky untied and pulled off his boots and he tossed them away. Bucky kept his pants on, they were mostly dry now, and he needed to contact Hill. Bucky walked over to the crate with the I-pad on it. He grabbed it and he sat down and he pressed the power button and the screen lit up. He hit contacts and he tapped the name Hill. He waited as the connection came to be. The screen blinked then he saw Hill's face.

"What happened?" Hill asked worried and also by the way he looked

"I got some information" Bucky said and he sighed

"Not good information is it"

"No, Niko is making four new super soldiers"

Hill frowned "I thought that we would never have another Captain America"

"That is true, Steve will always have the full blown version, but like me and Natasha, we have knock off versions; just Russia's version."

"So Niko made his own concoction?"

"Apparently, and I know he's in Russia and most likely Moscow, but I don't know exactly where."

"Yeah well we aren't having much luck with that damn scepter either"

"I am getting nowhere, all I can do is wait."

"Well, that's all we can do to"

"I need to stay low and have my ear at the ground, Gerald can help with that, but I can contact him at anytime"

"Well do what you think you have to do"

"OK, I'm stopping by"

"What?" Hill asked shocked

"I'm coming by your apartment"

"Really, well I won't be there"

"Why not?"

"Kind of busy"

Bucky got a ping and he looked at Hill "You get that to?"

"Yeah"

Bucky answered it and Fury's face popped up on the screen. "Barnes, Hill you both need to take a few days off"

"Fury I'm fine" Bucky said

"Yeah, and you have no leads, and neither does Hill, and Hill is doing a lot since she is the only one running detail, she needs a break"

"No I don't sir"

"Yes you do, Hill you look horrible"

"Thanks sir" Hill said rolling her eyes

"Now you both are still under my command, take a break and that is an order. I will work on leads for you both while you are taking a breather"

"Yes sir" Hill said

Fury disconnected and Bucky and Hill looked at each other "Well that was odd" Bucky said

"Yeah"

"So see you at your apartment?" Bucky asked

"Yeah, ok tomorrow?"

"Yeah I don't know what time"

"That's ok, I'll be asleep half the time, and yes I am the only one working"

"Well you seem to be doing well for even more limited resources than the last time we worked together"

"Yeah, well warning I sleep with a knife and a gun"

"I'll be ok"

"OK, bye tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

Bucky watched as the screen went black and he sighed and he put the I-pad down and he walked over to the cot and he plopped down and he put his face into the pillow and he closed his eyes and he let the warm embrace of sleep come over him and he accepted it with no complaint.

 _ **Niko**_

Niko walked past two abandoned buildings and his friends were close behind. Alexie walked the closest to him while the other hung back. Niko paused and he looked to his right and he saw a rat scuttle across the small alley. Niko turned and went down the alley and he went to a sealed door that had the radioactive biohazard sign on it.

"You have it in there?" Alexie asked

"Yes, and not to mention, I used to spend a lot of time here"

"I can see that, it just screams you" Alexie said looking up at the corners of the roof tops.

Niko chuckled and he unlocked the door "Come on, it's open"

Niko walked in and the others followed, Alexie took one last look around and he turned and walked through the door and he let it slam shut. He turned to see nothing but an empty room and maybe a few rusted parts of what might have been a car. Niko looked at all of them "This is an old building that Red Room used to use, and I commandeered it for my own uses."

"Spooky" Chernov said

"It actually looks kind of homey" Helix said

Dimitri looked at him "You were in that Gulag way to long"

"Eh it was fun in there at least, I was able to get into fights"

"Only you Helix, only you" Alexie said

"Damn right" Helix said and he smiled

They all looked around and Niko had a smile on his face and he walked over and he grabbed an old leaver and he pulled it down. The ground shook and loud metal clangs echoes through the room and Helix slightly winced at the high pitch ting. The floor opened up and a stairway led down to a hidden lower level.

"Shall we go?" Niko asked and he walked down the stairway

They followed and Helix was last and he looked at the stairway and then the large empty room. "Fuck me"

Niko led them through a few rooms that were in the same conditions as the large warehouse room upstairs. Niko came to a large metal door and he grabbed the handle and he pulled it down and then he turned a wheel and then pushed the door open. Niko and the others walked into the large room and it was pristine and clean and there were eight large tubes that seemed to hold a human inside of them.

"We're not getting in one of those are we?" Chernov asked

"Yeah, hope its cozy" Niko said

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that" Dimitri said

"Well it's the only way to get the job done."

The four men looked at each other and Helix shrugged and he whistled "I should have went to the bathroom before we came down here"

The other three looked at him "What?"

Niko had spent the next hour getting everything prepared and he was at the main control console and the others were preparing themselves to get into the contraptions. Alexie walked up to Niko and he watched as he turned knobs and pressed buttons.

"This stuff is ancient"

"Yeah, but it gets the job done" Niko said

"How painful is this going to be?"

"Very, it could also kill you"

"That's comforting"

"Yeah I knew you would like that" Niko said and he chuckled

"Who knew I would be doing this one day?" Alexie asked, more to himself than to Niko.

Niko knew what he meant and didn't answer him and he turned a large red knob and the console hummed. "Ok get in the contraptions" Niko ordered

Alexie watched as Chernov climbed into the thing and then Helix and then Dimitri. Alexie looked at Niko and nodded and he walked over and climbed into the one next to Chernov. They all laid on their backs and Niko walked toward them with a needle. He gave each of them a shot, and then he attached the grippers to their arms and they had little needled that sunk into their skin. Helix sighed "That wasn't so bad"

"It hasn't even started yet" Niko said

Helix raised his eyebrows and he nodded "OK"

Niko walked over and he grabbed a large metal case and he carried it to them and he set them down and he pulled out several vials for each of them. They were full of a red serum and Niko stared at one and he smirked and he knew that the original version was blue. Niko did the best he could and now he was going to have a team to kill Barnes and blow up Moscow. He placed them into the slots and when he was finished he walked back to the console. He put his hand on a green button and he looked up at all of them.

"You ready?"

"Yes mother" Helix said

Niko chuckled and he pressed the button and the contraptions raised up vertically and then they closed and Niko walked over and he grabbed the power wheel and he started to turn it. The lights suddenly started to flicker and they lightly dimmed and then a blinding light filled each contraption and as it began to hum as Nikon increased the power. He heard Chernov's screams and then Helix's. Niko increased it more and the he heard Dimitri yelling in Russian. Niko glanced over at Alexie and he heard nothing from it and he increased the power levels to a hundred percent. The console shook and sparks flew everywhere and then the lights dimmed and then they came back to their normal light frequency.

Niko hit the red button and the contraptions opened up and one at a time they stepped out of them. Helix was fifteen inches taller and he had ripped clothes on. Chernov was almost as tall as Helix and the same for his clothes. Dimitri stumbled out and he was nine inches taller. Alexie was last to come out and he walked out calmly and he was nine inches taller and he looked far more menacing than the others. He was the closest to Niko.

"How do you feel?" Niko asked

Helix looked at Niko and he grabbed a metal railing and he pulled it out of the concrete ground and he tossed it away and he smiled "It'll do"

"Now we just need to train your new bodies, and then we burn Moscow to the ground"

"Hell yeah" Chernov said

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was two hours from Hills apartment and he kept the Quinjet high up above the clouds, even with the stealth mode, he didn't entirely trust it. Bucky tapped the auto pilot button and he climbed out of the chair and he walked toward his cot. He figured he would grab a quick nap before he got there. Bucky sat down and he stared at the floor and he tried to zone out and try not to think. Bucky closed his eyes slowly and exhaled and he took in a deep breath.

Bucky would have been relaxing if it wasn't for the nagging thought in his mind. He felt a sudden pain pulse through his head and he opened his eyes. He knew what was coming, and he grimaced as the pulsing intensified and he groaned and he gritted his teeth and then he saw a flash.

 _Bucky stood in foliage and he had a rifle and he was close to the ground and his arms were in mud and he was covered in it. Bucky didn't have his finger on the trigger, but his hand was close to it. He studied the area through the scope and he was breathing slowly. He watched as servants walked past and a few kids ran around playing. Bucky put them out of his mind and he kept his view on the main archway. Bucky was waiting for someone, and he needed to kill him. It was just another mission._

 _Kill the target and get back home and then continue to the next assignment. Bucky noticed a snake slithering next to his hand and he let it climb and go over his wrist and then he snatched it up and he crushed its skull with his biotic arm and he tossed the snake away. Bucky went back to staring at the archway and he watched closely as he saw servants and numerous nobility figures. Bucky just needed to wait for the right time. Bucky would lie there for days if he had to. Bucky was starting to get bored when he saw his target. He moved his crosshairs and he hovered it above the man's chest and Bucky put his finger on the trigger and he breathed slowly and he lightly squeezed the trigger and then the gun fired and the ignition gases blew leaves away from the barrel and he watched as the bullet hit the target._

Bucky shook his head and he groaned and he knew that there was more, but his mind wasn't being forthcoming. It never was, Bucky lied down and he closed his eyes and he eventually fell to sleep, and he began to lightly snore.

Bucky opened his eyes when the Quinjet suddenly jerked, Bucky sat up and he climbed off of the cot and he walked over to the cockpit and he saw that he was getting closer, he was about an hour away. Bucky needed sleep, but good sleep, he needed a soft bed, even though it became annoying after a while. Bucky usually resorted to sleeping on the floor or couch. He was used to it and a part of him liked it and another though that he didn't deserve a soft bed. He didn't deserve a lot of things. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he has done. He knew that deep down that things would eventually come back and haunt him, even hunt him. Niko was proof of that theory and now it was starting to scare him. He didn't want to get Hill involved in those things, she shouldn't have to worry about them.

Bucky knew that this relationship could be dangerous, very dangerous. He didn't know if he could put her through that, he didn't want to. Yet is also wasn't his choice to make, also he wasn't leaving, he enjoyed her company too much. She made things seem not as dark as they really are, but she also didn't blind him from it, it was more of a keep his mind off of it so he wouldn't drive himself crazy thinking about it. He would if he was by himself, he didn't want to know what he might have down being alone for a few years. Bucky didn't exactly need Hill, but he wanted her. Other words that might be seen as selfish, but he didn't car'; to hell what other people think. He never had a problem about what people thought of him anyway.

Bucky also knew that he wasn't going to be able to relax for a few days, he was going to be busy hunting Niko, even if Fury didn't know. Bucky would use Gerald for that and he would digest the information and make a trail. Maybe Hill could help, but he would ask her first. He didn't want to seem overpowering and saying do it, he wanted her to help him with her own consent, not because he told her to. Maybe he could help locate the scepter to, Gerald could help with that, he did have a wide range of ways to find information. Maybe they could help each other out. That could save time, but it took months trying to find Niko last time, and it wasn't even them who found him it was Steve, but he couldn't have Steve help this time, especially since he doesn't remember seeing him and talking to him for five months. Bucky still had the occasional nightmare of the night that he and Clint helped Steve forget about his relationship with Natasha. Maybe he could get into contact with Clint and talk to him, he could give him a better progress update than Hill could since he is friends with Steve and Natasha.

Bucky would like an update on his friend and the girl he trained, and it would be nice to talk to a friend. He needed to contact Clint and let him know about a meeting. Bucky wouldn't ask him for help though, he was needed fully with the Avengers and he wouldn't want to have him running on half focus. It wasn't that he thought that Clint was incapable he knew he was, but he didn't want the possibility of it happening. Bucky looked out of the window again and he saw the outskirts of the city and he climbed into the pilot chair and he turned auto-pilot off and he turned the Quinjet toward a dock where he knew all too well, it was the place they had taken Steve's memory away. It gave his a sudden chill as he landed the Quinjet and he turned it off and he listened as the Quinjet became very quiet. He stood up and he gathered his things and he opened the door and cold air enveloped his body.

He buttoned his coat and he slipped on his gloves and he had his metal arm hidden. Nice thing about winter, but also he couldn't move the arm the same as if it was free. He pulled a pack onto his back and it had his equipment in it and his device he uses to contact Gerald. He walked out of the Quinjet and he let the ramp go back up and he pulled a hug tarp over the thing. He knew that it could catch attention of some dumb teenagers, but they would stay away once they saw what it was. Bucky walked out of the restricted area and he made his way to the sidewalk and he began to walk past people and it made him feel a little uncomfortable and he knew that it was quite a way to Hill's apartment, but the walk would do him some good. The sun was also going down, and he knew that he was going to find Hill in her bed with a gun and a knife, the image actually made him feel a little excited. He couldn't wait to see her, he could run there, but he would attract attention, so he stayed at a steady pace.

 _ **Hill**_

Hill slid the key into the knob and turned it and she heard the lock come undone and she pushed the door open. She walked into her apartment and she noticed that she needed to clean, she hadn't been there in a couple of days. She tossed her keys onto the dining table and it lightly oved some mail. She walked over to the fridge and she opened it and she looked at its contents. There was barely anything in there, a couple beers and eggs. Hill raised her eyebrows and she grabbed one of the beers and she came back up and she closed the fridge door and she twisted the cap off of the beer and she took a long sip.

Hill wasn't the biggest fan of beer, but it would have to do. She slipped out of her shoes and she found herself walking around her apartment, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. Funny, once she is able to relax she couldn't, how annoying is that? Hill finally decided to plop down onto the couch and she rested close to the soft cushions, and she put her head back and she closed her eyes and she slowly exhaled. She had a sudden thought of Bucky walking through her door and she suddenly felt a little lonely. She missed him, at least he was coming today and staying for a few days. Hill remembered the first time she saw him and she wanted to kill him, funny how four months of partnership could change that. Hill never realized how broken he was, he hid it much better than Steve did. May be Bucky was used to hiding it, and Steve well he tends to wear his heart on his shoulder. Hill thought back to the time in the engines in the helicarrier and how she and let herself slip and she got into a make out session with him. He was aggressive yet tender at the same time, especially with his left metal arm, it was as if he was afraid to hurt her.

Hill really wanted to see him, not just to get to stare at him, but to at least talk in a more intimate way. She was never the best with relationships, actually she was rather awful, but she guessed being an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and always being on call could strain a relationship. Luckily she met someone who actually works with her. Funny how they saw never date coworkers, but in her business that would be the only way you would ever have a relationship for a long period of time, unless you're into the one night stands. Hill was never really like that, but that didn't mean she never had a one night stand. She had actually had a few, but it was more of to get an itch that needed to be scratched. Hill opened her eyes and the sun had fallen behind the horizon and Bucky still wasn't there. Hill felt sudden disappointment and she decide to move into her bedroom and she walked past the bathroom and she went into her room and she undressed. She was in a navy blue bra and bottoms, she climbed into the bed and she turned off the lights and she rested her head on her pillow.

She wasn't very tired, but that nap might have been the problem. She closed her eyes and decided if she didn't fall asleep then she didn't fall asleep, she would at least rest and relax till morning. It still would have been nice to have an evening with Bucky, but he did saw he didn't know what time he would get in, and she responded to that with she slept with a gun and a knife. She moved her hand under her pillow and found her gun and then she reached down for in between the mattress and the box spring and she found her knife. She nodded to herself and she closed her eyes and lied there peacefully and she was actually enjoying the silence, but it also felt too quiet.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky had stopped by a liquor store and he bought a few things and he also ran by a grocery and he grabbed the basics: milk, bread, butter, bacon, sausage, cereal, some fruit, and juice. Bucky carried it in one hand and he came to Hills apartment and he opened the door and the lights were off. Bucky made his footsteps silent and he lightly walked over to the fridge and he opened it and he noticed how empty it was, it was a good idea that he stopped by and get some food. Bucky chuckled and he remembered how his fridge back in the 1930s was; it was basically the same. Bucky threw the bag away and he figured that Hill was asleep in her bed. Bucky pulled off his boots and he took off his socks as well. Bucky clipped off his vest and he let it fall to the floor, he tossed his coat onto the couch. He walked toward her room and he walked into it silently not wanting to wake her. He pulled off his black shirt and he let it fall lightly to the floor and he was in his black pants and he saw the side she was on.

Bucky wasn't exactly used to doing this, so he was treading into unchartered waters. He climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers and he lied there and he could feel her warmth radiating toward him. Bucky had a sudden urge and he couldn't stop it. He slowly moved closer to her and he paused and he put his right hand to his left and noticed that it was warm from the bed and he nodded in relief and he got close and he put his right hand around her and his hand moved over her smooth skin in her abdomen and he felt a sudden warmth start to radiate from his ears. Bucky felt his heart begin to beat faster and he laid his head down and he could smell her hair and he felt lightheaded.

Bucky couldn't get close to her without freaking out, he sudden felt her hand on his and she moved her lower back and ass into his groin and she pressed up against his erection. Bucky heard a sudden moan and he felt his throat suddenly feel dry.

"I hope that isn't a gun" Hill said

"It's not" Bucky said

"Hmm"

Bucky felt her lightly rub up against him and he lightly groaned and he put his hand on her hip and he pressed himself against her harder and he heard her lightly gasp and she took his hand and moved it to one of her breasts. Bucky lightly squeezed the breast and lightly rubbed her nipple. Hill turned toward him and they both kissed deeply and her hands went to his shoulders and she liked how strong they were. Hill felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she felt his hand moved down her back and she moaned.

Bucky moved over and she was on top of him and she had her hands on his belt and she pulled it off. Bucky moved his hands up her abdomen and he grabbed her breasts and he lightly squeezed them. Bucky could feel his heart hammering and Hill put more pressure on him and he felt her waist against him and he groaned as she lightly began to rub his erection. Bucky sat up and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her and her hands rubbed down his back and he kissed her neck. Hill lightly exhaled as he lightly sucked on her neck and he moved down to her collar bone. He put his left arm on the mid part of her back and leaned her back. He kiss her neck and he moved down and he came to her breasts and he looked at them. He took his right hand and he grabbed the front of her navy blue bra and he tore it off.

Hill lustfully gasped and he looked at her breasts and he felt his mouth water and he put his lips around her left breast and he rubbed his tongue over her nipple. Hill gasped and smiled and her hand was wrapped around the back of his head. Bucky sucked on her breast and he took his mouth off and moved to the right one. He looked up at Hill's face filled with pleasure and he flipped her onto her back and he felt her legs wrap around his waist and he was dragged toward her with her arms around him and they kissed deeply. Their hands exploring each other and their tongues dancing with each other. Bucky groaned when she kissed his neck and he felt her legs tighten and it made him press into her and he felt her pelvis rub against his erection and he moaned. Bucky felt her hands around his shoulders and she moved them to the front and pushed him up. Bucky was leaned upward and he was on his knees and Hill sat up and began to kiss his abdomen.

Hill moved her mouth over every ab, loving every second of it. Bucky undid his pants and he let them fall. Hill glanced down and she saw his boxer and she instantly put her hands on them and pulled them down. Hill saw Bucky's cock come out of its entrapment and she slightly gasped at his size and then she smiled. Bucky felt her hand wrap around him and he groaned as he watched her move her mouth closer to him. Hill put her lips on the tip and she moved her tongue in circular motions on the tip and Bucky's eyes slightly widened and they seemed to become more animalistic. Hill put her mouth around the tip and she rubbed her tongue around and he put his right hand in her hair and he moaned. Hill took him in deeper and Bucky felt her warmth mouth wrap around him and he made a low groan or a growl, Hill couldn't tell which. Bucky pushed her away and he pushed her down onto her back and Hill looked up at him.

Bucky grabbed her legs and lifted them into the air and he rested them on his metal shoulder and she slightly shivered by its touch. Hill felt his hand grab her panties and he took them off and she lightly gasped as he moved his metal arm around her leg and the coldness made her shiver and surprisingly she liked it. Bucky kissed each thigh and he licked down each thigh and he came to the wetness between her legs and she lightly gasped as his mouth touched her. Bucky massaged her and her hand was in his hair and she moaned, Bucky held her legs up with his arms and he pleasured her like she pleasure him. Hill gasped as he found a way in with his tongue and he licked the entire area and she moaned loudly. Bucky made her start to lose her mind when he put two fingers on the top and he lightly rubbed her clit with circular motions. Hill felt her ears become suddenly hot and the warmth traveled down her neck and spine and it passed through her breasts and her nipples hardened and it continued on and came to her belly and rested above her pelvis and she felt Bucky's tongue hit low again and the heat suddenly jumped forward and it came to closer to her. Bucky seemed to know when to stop and he took his mouth away and he crawled up toward her and he kissed her and their tongues wrapped around and played with each other and Hill could taste herself.

Bucky put his hand around his cock and he rested it against her vagina and he looked at Hill and she nodded. Bucky lightly rubbed her with his cock and then he slipped inside her. Hill gasped as his cock entered her and she let her mouth drop as he went deeper into her. Bucky groaned as he felt her velvety folds wrap around him. He held her face with his metal hand and he wished her could feel her face at that exact moment and he began to move his hips in a circular motion. Hill moaned as he moved in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer, which caused him to go deeper and it made them both moan together and Bucky increased in speed and Hill had her hands on his back and she felt the muscles move as he did and she felt the warmth starting spread from her pelvis to everywhere. Bucky felt her velvety folds begin to pulse and he noticed that it seemed to become harder to move in and out of her. Bucky moaned and he rolled over and Hill leaned up and his hands went to her breasts and she moved up and down on him and they both moaned.

Hill felt the warmth spread to her entire waist and she moaned louder and she felt his hands around her waist and one hand grabbed her ass and she smirked. Bucky began to breathe heavily and he felt a sudden warmth begin to arise and he knew what it was. Bucky brought her close and they kissed passionately and hungrily and her hands gripped his shoulders and she slightly dug her nails into his arms. Hill felt as sudden wave begin to form and it traveled quickly down her stomach and it added to the increasing warmth between her legs and she let her mouth drop open and she moaned loudly. Bucky knew that face and he knew that she was close and he increased his speed and she dropped her mouth even more.

"I'm gonna…" she began to saw and the wave turned into a crashing wave and it flowed over her and she felt an explosion of pleasure in her waist and she felt the slightest change in movement of his cock inside of her and every time she did she came harder. Bucky bit his lip and she saw his face through her explosion of pleasure. She put her hand on his face and she leaned down and she kissed him and put her mouth to his ear. It was hard for her to speak through her loud moaning she wasn't doing on purpose, it was the only way let out what she was feeling.

"Its ok, I'm on birth control. You can cum inside me"

Bucky took those words as her permission to be able to stop "Yes ma'am" he said and he felt the pressure build and he groaned and he came inside her. Hill moaned as she felt the added warmth from his ejaculation and she felt the pulsing of his cock and it made her quench and it made his climax even harder. Bucky and Hill were both breathing heavily and she rested against him and they looked at each other. They both smiled and they kissed and Bucky moved his hands down her back and he laid his head back on the pillow and he knew that at that moment, the world wasn't dark. He never wanted to leave her embrace, and he was happy that this was just the beginning of their couple days off.

Hill climbed off of him and he pulled her close and he pulled the sheets over them and Hill fell asleep in his arms and he closed his eyes in utter bliss, it was the only word he could use to explain it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bucky**_

 _Bucky saw the bullet hit the man in the chest, directly in the heart. Bucky saw the pink mist as the bullet tore through the man's chest and made his heart explode. Bucky stood up and he held the rifle and he looked and he saw citizens running in different directions. He saw a little boy in the chaos and he was slowly walking toward the man on the ground, who would be dead soon. Bucky watched as the boy fell to his knees and he put his hands on the man's chest and Bucky made the realization that the man was his father. Bucky saw the man put his hand on the boy's face and then he saw the boy nod and then the hand fell away and the man died. Bucky turned to leave and he saw the boy standing and he was looking directly at him._

 _Bucky would have moved, but he stared directly at the boy and he aimed his rifle and fired at him. The bullet hit the boy in the shoulder, he fell to the ground and he had his hand to his shoulder. By the time he looked back where he had seen the strange looking man he was gone, it was as if he had seen a ghost. Suddenly the pain went away and it was replaced with anger towards the ghost and a wound was made on the boy's heart, and it would take years for it to scar. It would fester and burn for years. All the anger casted upon the ghost, the Winter Soldier._

Bucky opened his eyes and he was in a room. He could feel the warmth of the sun as it peaked into the room through the window. Bucky exhaled and he looked down and Hill was still asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder. Bucky noticed that she was hugging his metal arm and she had her leg wrapped around his waist and it rested in between his legs. Bucky inhaled and he moved her hair out of her face and he looked at her face and he tilted his head. She looked beautiful, she was beautiful. Bucky put his hand on her face and he held her close. He moved her leg away from him and he pulled her off his metal arm. She was still asleep when he climbed out of the bed.

Bucky stood up and he grabbed his boxers on the floor and he put them on and he grabbed his pants and belt. He put them on and he clipped the belt and he walked out of the room and he went to the kitchen. Bucky looked at the clock: 10:34 am. He went or his pack and he pulled out his I-pad and he went to contacts and he pressed against the screen and he called Barton. Bucky walked to the couch and he sat down and he waited for Clint to answer. The screen lit up and Barton's face appeared on the screen.

"Give me a sec" Clint said and then his face disappeared and then he reappeared three minutes later.

"What's up?" Clint asked

"I wanted to talk to you" Bucky said

Clint chuckled "Well you could have done that in person"

"Yeah, well I didn't want to risk Steve seeing me"

"Yeah good call, oh and since you're going to ask, he's fine."

"Fine as in fine, or as in Steve fine?"

"Steve fine"

"Well he's doing better than I hoped"

"Yeah, and sadly him and Natasha have seemed to push each other away"

"Really"

Clint nodded "Yeah, it seems that they might not get back together"

"I heard she is flirting with Banner"

"More than flirt, she is basically giving him do me eyes"

"When did this happen?"

"It started after a few of our raids, and it also got kicked into high gear when we found out she could calm the Hulk down"

"Why did she and Steve push each other away?"

"I don't know, well it could be because Steve became distant to"

"Really, Steve?"

"Yeah"

"Why Banner?"

"Well they both have a bloody past and not to mention Natasha thinks she is a monster"

"Thanks to me" Bucky said and he slightly cursed at himself

"Not your fault man"

"Sure feels like it"

"Well and not to mention Banner knows how that feels and I'm guessing they are just connecting"

"Yeah, to be truthful I don't like it"

"A part of me just wants her to be happy, if Banner makes her happy then its Banner"

"Yeah there's a part of me like that to, but Steve"

"I know Steve, did what most of us can't do"

"Yeah, I have nothing against Banner, but" Bucky said and he paused

"I know"

"Yeah, anyway and update on Niko, because I know you are going to ask. I've got nothing at the moment, but I am following up on a few things"

"Yeah, the scepter is about the same, Struker has been hiding his tracks well, not to mention it took months for me and Bobbi to find Niko and when we did he beat the crap out of us and disappeared for a few months. Who knows when you will catch onto him?"

"Yeah, but I figured that we could catch up over a beer or something" Bucky said

"Sure, tomorrow I'm free, I will text you the location, we won't be disturbed"

"Good"

"I'm going to help Hill work on a lead for the scepter, all I can do with Niko is wait so I will use my energy to help find that scepter"

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet"

"Well, have fun, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow"

Bucky disconnected the line and he looked at himself in the I-pad and he rubbed his eyes, his dream was another memory flash, and he still had no idea who had just killed, but it seemed to be somewhere in Africa. Bucky stood up and he walked to the fridge and he opened it and he looked at the contents and he found that he wasn't hungry or thirsty. Bucky walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a glass and he put it under the sink and poured water into it. Bucky drank quietly and he put the glass down and he turned back to the hallway and he walked into it. Bucky stopped at Hill's bedroom door and he slowly pushed the door open and he saw Hill was still peacefully sleeping.

Bucky sighed and he walked over to the bed and he stared at her as she slept, he noted how adorable she looked. Bucky smiled and he walked out of the room and he went back to the couch and he grabbed the I-pad again and he went to contacts and he tapped Gerald and he waited for the connection. He looked at the apartment door and he inhaled and he looked back at the screen and it connected and flashed and Gerald's face appeared and he was talking to someone and he drank a shot of something Bucky didn't know what it was. Gerald looked at Bucky and smiled and he talked loudly.

"My boy, what is it?"

"Hey keep it down" Bucky shushed him

"What?" Gerald asked

"It's early and she is sleeping"

"Oh, sorry and I'm going to guess that it was a long night" Gerald said smiling

"Gerald just let me know about any new information"

"Well that's the thing, there is none, what's her name?"

Buck stared at Gerald "Oh it was a whore"

"What no?"

"So it wasn't the hired help?"

"No"

"You lucky bastard"

"You said that there isn't any new information?"

Gerald shook his head as he drank and he made an agreeable grunt "Yeah nothing, zip, not even a tiny blip. He is good, he reminds me of you"

"I'm the one who trained him" Bucky said

"Now that's just wrong, killing your own teacher, that's fucked up"

"Yeah, well I do deserve it"

"Do you think everyone else thinks you do, or do you think you do?"

"It's more me, but I'm sure that others are thinking the same"

"Well they must be thinking it for a long time now and they don't seemed to have the balls to try anything."

"Yeah, well Gerald thank you and keep trying. It's very important I find him and stop him."

"I will and I want to meet this woman that you are keeping under wraps"

"One day, have fun doing whatever you were doing" Bucky said

"I always do my boy" Gerald said and he took another shot and disconnected.

Bucky sighed and he laid back and he rested his head on the back cushion and he closed his eyes.

 _ **Rumlow**_

Rumlow was sitting in a chair when a loud ping brought him out of deep thought and he walked over and he grabbed the device and he answered it. It flashed and a face appeared and he didn't know who it was.

"Who is this?"

"My name is not important Mr. Bones is it?"

"Sometimes"

"Ok I need you in Moscow"

"Now?"

"No, I will contact you when I need your services, you will get 100,000 now and 400,000 after"

"Well then you have a deal, what will I be doing?"

"I just need you to shoot an old friend"

"Which one?"

"Do you know James Barnes?"

"Yeah I know him"

"How would you like to put a few bullets into him?"

"I'd love to"

"Good and if the plan succeeds, you will get another 500,000"

"You must really hate Barnes"

"Yu have no idea"

"Well I will listen for the signal"

"I will contact you in the following months, oh and thank you, I hope we can work together again after this, your skills would come in handy"

"Well for the right amount, I will work any job"

"Thank you, and again 100,000 is now being transferred to your account"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"What is your name?"

"You can call me The Spider"

"Never heard of you"

"I like not to be known, lets me get around easier"

"I understand that"

"Well it was nice doing business with you Mr. Bones"

"Yeah, I will wait for you contact"

"Good man, now go do some other assignments, you may want to clear your calendar before you do this"

"Don't worry I will finish up and then I'm all yours"

"Good, well good day Mr. Bones"

"Good day to you to"

The line disconnected and Rumlow frowned and he smirked and lightly chuckled. He just needed to wrap up any loose ends, Rumlow looked down at the table and he looked at the huge file and he stared at the name Samuel Reece, he would have to wait. Rumlow walked over to the fridge and he grabbed a beer and he walked over to his couch and he opened it and he sat down and eh drank happily.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky opened his eyes and he looked at the ceiling and he blinked and he saw another flash and the ceiling became the night sky and he looked straight ahead and he saw the car with the couple in it. The doors were locked and the windows weren't going to break. The car looked like it had driven through the rain, but the road was as dry as the desert, not a drop of water had touched it. Bucky stood a good distance from the car and he felt his hand reach into his pocket and he pulled out a lighter and he flicked the cap open. He looked at it and he ignited the flame and he looked at the man in the car and they made eye contact and tossed the lighter onto the ground and flames came to life and they traveled toward the car. Bucky watched as the fire came closer to the car. Bucky shook his head and he was back in the apartment, then in another flash he was back on the street watching the car begin to burn.

 _Howard Stark looked at the man as he tossed the lighter and his eyes widened. His wife began to freak out and he turned toward her._

" _Calm down, its ok" Howard said knowing that they were both going to die._

 _Howard looked and he watched as the line of fire came closer to the car and he grabbed his car door and he shoved against it, trying to get it to budge; but it wouldn't. Howard gritted his teeth and he elbowed the window and he felt the thud and then he hit it again and again nothing but a deafening thud. Howard unclipped his seat belt and he leaned the seat back and he brought his foot up and he began to kick the windshield. His foot smacked against it, but it never budged. He looked at his wife and tears were streaming down her face. He put his hands on her face and he put his forehead to hers._

" _It's ok"_

" _But Anthony" she sobbed_

 _Howard felt tears coming to his eyes "He'll be ok, he's a strong kid. Obadiah will look after him"_

 _His wife sobbed into his shoulder and he looked and fire had ignited and was climbing around and embracing the car. Smoke began to fill the compartment and it was hard to breathe. Howard looked at his wife and he kissed her and he looked at her one last time "I love you"_

" _I love you to" she said through her cries_

 _Howard turned toward the man that he knew and he gritted his teeth and he smacked his hands against the window. He yelled in frustration and he looked at the man with hate and pity._

" _Barnes!" Howard yelled and he brought his foot up and kicked the windshield again, it cracked, but fire was already climbing over the glass. Howard looked at his wife and she was passed out and was leaning against the door, Howard could barely breath and he could feel the heat and then the floor melted away and flames hit his legs and began to burn his skin._

 _He yelled in pain and he felt his skin begin to char and he felt the flames climb to his thighs. He could smell his own burning flesh and he looked at the man and he punched the window one last time and his hand went through it and then the flames bit at his hand and burned his skin and he felt the flames pour over him and he felt it burn and he screamed in pain and he yelled one more word and he knew that the man heard him. "BARNES!"_

Bucky shook his head and he was back in the apartment and he had tears at his eyes and they had traveled to his neck and he was breathing heavily and he wiped them away and he sniffed and he felt a sudden pain in his head and he heard the painful scream again and he slightly shook in his bones. He looked at the hallway and Hill was standing there and she was in her pajamas and she rushed over and she sat down next to him. She put her hands around his face and she brought him close and he rested his face into her chest. Bucky put his metal hand around her and he suddenly felt disgusted with himself and he looked at her.

"I'm a monster" he said softly

Hill shook her head and she brought him close again and she whispered in his ear "You're not a monster"

"I have done so many horrible things"

"You weren't in control, someone made you do it"

"But I watched as I did it, and I couldn't do anything to stop it"

Hill held Bucky and she put her hand in his hair and she rested her chin on his head

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, I never should have grabbed that shield" Bucky said and he thought back to the time when the blue energy blast hit the shield and launched him out of the train, then falling then the cold bitterness of ice.

"We never would have met" Hill said and tears were coming to her eyes and she kept them from falling down her face.

Bucky put his hands on her arms and he looked at her and he saw her watery eyes and he knew that she was right, who knew the girl he would be with he just had to wait for seventy years for. He put his hand on her face and he brought his face closer to hers and their foreheads rested against each other.

"You are a good man James Barnes" Hill said

* * *

Bucky opened his eyes and he was lying face down on the pillow and he was in a bed. Bucky lifted his head and he saw the sun was past mid-day and he had to guess around five o'clock and it was almost dark. He pushed himself up and he turned over onto his back and he looked around the room, Hill wasn't there. Bucky sat up and he groaned and he stretched his arm and he felt his back crack slightly and he pulled the covers off of him and he moved them and his feet touched the floor. Bucky stood and he walked over to the dresser that was next to the bathroom. He saw numerous things on the top, from spare change to a watch.

Bucky put his hand on the wood and he looked as his metal hand passed over the wood and he noted that he could feel small notches here and there. He knew he wasn't actually feeling, his brain was telling him that his hand was moving over wood, so he associated slight grooves to be in the wood. Nice is a word to describe it, but Bucky would have preferred to feel the real thing. He put his right hand on the wood and moved it across and the wood felt completely different than what his brain told him with his left. Bucky sighed and he took his hand away and he turned toward the door and he opened it and walked out into the hallway. He walked into the main area and Hill was sitting on her couch and she had papers spread out before her and she was looking at an I-pad.

Bucky walked up behind her and he put his hands on her shoulders and she slightly gasped as he startled her. He leaned and he put his lips on her neck. Hill laughed as his very thin facial hair tickled her.

"What you doing?"

"Working" Hill said

"I thought Fury told us he would work on our things while we take a break"

"Yeah, but I tend to like doing it myself, maybe I'm a little obsessive that way" Hill said

Bucky could smell her perfume, if she was wearing any or was that the way she just smelled. Bucky felt a little light headed by it and he felt his heart begin to beat faster and harder. He ran his right hand through her hair and she giggled "I won't get anything done if you keep doing that"

"What if I don't want you to get anything done" Bucky said

"This is important" Hill said and she slightly moaned as his lips touched her neck and his hand moved through her hair making her slightly shiver.

"You can take a break" Bucky said and his left hand moved down her shoulder and he moved slowly and he very slowly squeezed her breast. Hill exhaled and she leaned back and they kissed. Bucky felt her hand move through his hair and she lightly gripped and tugged. Bucky put his hand on her arms and he lifted her and turned her around.

Hill was facing him and she was at the edge of the top of the couch and her legs were open slightly and Bucky was in between them. Hill felt his metal hand wrap around her and rest on her lower back so she wouldn't fall back and he kissed her neck and moved down and he kissed each breast. Hill arched her back and she felt his erection against her pelvis. She looked at him and he looked into her eyes and both their eyes were dilated. Hill kissed him and she pressed herself up against him and he put his hand around her upper thighs and he lifted her off the couch and he walked her toward the bedroom. Hill felt his lips against her neck and then his lips moved down to her breasts and she felt his tongue move over one of them. Bucky felt his feet touch the edge of the bed and he put her down on the mattress and he climbed over her and he felt her legs pull his waist closer to her and he moaned as she put her lips on his neck and she pressed herself up against his erection.

Hill felt his hands around her shirt and he pulled it off her and he unclipped her bra and her breasts were free and he put his mouth around them and he kissed and lightly bit her nipples. Hill gasped and she pulled off his shirt and she looked down his chest and she looked at his abs and his defined muscles and it made her mouth water. She saw his hands pull down his pants and he only had boxers left. He leaned her back and he pulled off her pants and he grabbed her legs and he kissed down them and he moved his hands slowly down her thighs and grab her panties and he pulled them off. Hill sat up and she pulled him close and he came over her and he kissed her and their tongues danced with each other. Hill wrapped her hands around his shoulders and she rested her hand against his cold metal arm and she looked at it and Bucky felt a little uncomfortable with how she was holding it, such a horrible part of him that has killed so many. Hill put her lips to it and she kissed it and Bucky felt a tear come to his eyes and he put his right hand on her face and she looked at him. Bucky lightly smiled and he slipped out of his boxers and he positioned himself and he slipped inside her. He exhaled and swallowed as he felt her velvety folds wrap around him and he could feel her warmth and he closed his eyes and her hands wrapped around his back and he moved his hips and he went deeper into her and she gasped in pleasure and he felt her lips wrap around his neck and she lightly sucked.

Bucky felt her legs wrap around him and pull him close to her and he went deeper into her and he moaned as she gasped. Hill pushed him over and he was on his back and she was on top and she put her hands on his chest. Bucky put his hands on her hips and he took in a breath and he moved his hands and he gripped her ass and he felt her move up and down on him and he groaned as she began to move faster. He went in rhythm with her and he saw her mouth drop and she moaned loudly. Bucky felt his ears begun to get increasingly warm. Hill could feel the familiar wave of warmth travel down her chest and to her stomach and she felt his cock go deeper into her and the wave moved to her pelvis and she exhaled and she felt the wave crash and she moaned loudly as she came all over his cock and she looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but an endless pools of brown and she loved every second of it. Bucky felt the increase of pressure and his cock grew harder and Hill felt it and she moaned and Bucky came inside her and he groaned as he leaned up and he put his arms around her and he had his face close to hers and their lisp were close and their mouths were open. Hill kissed him and Bucky moved his hand up her back and he moved her over and she was on her back and he was lying over her and they kissed passionately and Bucky felt time freeze, as if nothing else mattered, besides the woman he had in his arms and they both held each other and in the dark bedroom they lay next to each other not worrying about tomorrow, but focusing on the very moment they were in, together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Niko**_

Niko stood by a door and he was staring at the wall and he looked at its emptiness. Niko had completed phase one of his plan, now he needed phase two. Niko needed equipment, he had all the equipment that he needed, but he needed it look like someone else's doing. He knew just who to use. He just needed to take it from him. Niko put his hand to the wall and he felt the rough texture and it was cold to the touch.

Niko turned and he saw Dimitri standing close by, he was smoking a cigarette. Niko noticed that Helix was sleeping and Chernov was looking at his old clothes that he could no longer fit in. Alexie was sitting quietly and he glanced at Niko and adverted his eyes to the floor; where they were before he glanced. Niko was going to destroy the Kremlin, and he was going to use Hydra's equipment to do it. Niko chuckled at the idea and Alexie noticed and he sat up in alert.

"Niko?" Alexie asked

Niko nodded and he chuckled again, he could use Hydra for the blame, show the world that there is more than a simple character to fear, but an organization. Niko was going to put all the pressure on Hydra and his Shadow Games will rise to the top. That was going to happen, even if Barnes stopped him. Niko was going to show the world, that it's not about money, or power, just chaos. Niko liked the idea and he looked at all of them, who were now standing closer to him; noticing that he was thinking about something.

"Come, we have much to do" Niko said

They walked closer and Alexie stood silently and Helix seemed calm. Niko looked at Chernov and he seemed nervous, Dimitri was excited.

"To move forward with the plan we need Hydra"

"Hydra?" Alexie asked "Why?"

"They have something I require, that we all require"

"And what is that?" Dimitri asked

"Equipment" Niko stated bluntly

"Don't you have equipment?" Helix asked

"Yes, more than enough for something like this, but I am going to kill two birds with one stone. I am going to knock Hydra out of the game, and hurt Russia and show the world something beautiful."

"You're going to frame Hydra" Chernov said

"If everything goes to plan, which is unlikely, but I like our odds."

"Ok, where are we going to get this equipment?" Alexie asked

"There is a Hydra base not far from here, and Hydra is known for collecting rare artifacts"

"So we're just going to steal equipment?" Helix asked

"To put it lightly yes"

"Ok, point me in the right direction"

"Well, first we need to get you all new clothes, since you can't wear your old ones"

"That would be nice" Chernov said wearing his shirt that was too small and it was ripping at the seams.

"Then come and get your new gear" Niko said and he opened the door to the armory

Niko let them walk into the dark room first and he followed and he had a huge grin on his face and he flipped on the lights. Niko watched as they stood in shock by the large amount of armaments. Helix took the first step and he walked toward a rocket launcher and he grinned and he picked it up. Niko smirked and he watched as they drooled over the weaponry.

"Your suits are in the back" Niko said

"Suits?" Dimitri asked

"Yeah, can't have you guys going into battle naked"

"I've done that once, it wasn't pretty" Helix said

Chernov looked at him and Helix shrugged and went back to admiring the rocket launcher. Niko almost laughed, but he kept it together and he walked past them and he opened a second door. Alexie was the only one who was directly behind him. Niko walked into the room and Alexie followed, leaving the others in the armory.

"Niko, I will admit. This is crazy"

"We've done worse"

"Yeah, when we broke out of the Gulag. That was insane, but this is beyond insane and I didn't know that was possible"

Niko frowned and he looked at him "You backing out?"

Alexie was quiet for a minute and he finally spoke "No, just speaking my mind is all"

"Good, now suit up" Niko said and he pressed a button on the wall and the floor rumbled and opened up.

Alexie watched as four huge pods came up out of the floor, they were similar to the contraptions they had just been in. Alexie watched as they rose then stopped and then they hissed and air was blown out from their edges and they opened. Alexie walked toward the one that he noticed was his, the front of the pods opened and went sideways and ammo and weapons were hanging on them. In the center was a suit that had armor around the calves and the thighs, and it continued to the gauntlets, and then to the shoulders. The large chest piece was broad, but it seemed light and thin. He took a step forward and the suit suddenly opened and the metal shifted from the center and went back. He looked at Niko, Niko chuckled lightly and put his hand out waving him forward. Alexie took a breath and he turned his back and he stepped back into the suit and he placed his feet into the boots.

The suit hummed and it seemed to charge up and then it closed and Alexie felt his heart jump a little and the suit encased him and the chest came back together and then the neck and then the helmet attached to his face and then the face plate came down and it sealed and then a green HUD came to life and it showed his heart rate. He also had an inventory of his weapon in his pod and he chuckled.

He put his hand out and he looked at his now armored hand and he laughed again. He looked at Niko and he was smiling "Like it?" he asked

Alexie took a step and he felt the boot clank against the concrete floor and he heard the suit make little noises as if he was a robot. He saw a display of his suit come up and it ran a diagnostic of the parts and all seemed to working fine. "I like" Alexie said and he turned toward the pod and he grabbed his weapons.

He held a pistol in his hand and then small metal wired came out of his gauntlet and they wrapped around it and pulled it into the gauntlet and then stored it inside of it. Alexie grabbed the knives and more metal wires came and pulled them to his left hip and two went to his elbows. He turned toward Niko again.

"They store all your weapons, and they can take quit a beating"

"What kind of beating?" Alexie asked and he noticed the others were now just realizing their new toys.

"A tank shell won't even dent it"

"Niko my friend…"

"I know, I'm awesome" Niko said and he smiled.

As the others climbed into their suits Alexie followed Niko out of the room and he entered a huge control room and he looked at all the consoles and the huge table console in the middle of the room. Alexie watched as Niko pressed a few buttons and the console in the centered powered up and it glowed blue and then files appeared before him and Alexie looked at a few. Niko pressed one highlighted: Hydra Bases. A large list appeared and Niko scrolled through them and he pressed the one he wanted.

The entire compound from ground to the blue prints appeared before them and Niko swiped a few out of the way.

"This is the base?" Alexie asked

"Yes" Niko confirmed

"How long will it take us to know their entire routine?"

"Few months" Niko said slightly disappointed

"Well we better be thorough and running in blind, not to mention it will let Helix play with his new toy" Alexie said smiling

Niko chuckled "He'll like that"

"Yeah, now where do we start?"

Niko inhaled and he looked at the large hologram projection of the base, or castle "Guard posts and then shifts"

"Well, let's get to work" Alexie said

"Let's, now Struker may have gotten the Avengers to follow a cold trail to bases, but they are catching up to him, now we are going to get into that place and take some equipment, without him even knowing"

"Well, it was poor place for a base, a castle on a hill?" Alexie said not impressed

"Struker likes to think he's clever, but he isn't a major player"

"And we are"

"Exactly"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky opened his eyes and he was alone in a bed and he sat up and Hill wasn't next to him. Bucky rubbed his eyes and he looked at the clock: 10:34 am. No wonder she got up. Bucky stood up and he got dressed, he walked to the door when his phone pinged and he looked at it. He had a message from Clint and he looked at it.

 _Clint- The bar near the grand central station, 6:00 pm. I'll see you there, the owner is a friend. His name is Hicks._

Bucky responded his message.

 _Bucky- Got it, see you then._

Bucky put his phone back into his pocket and he walked toward the door and he opened it, he walked through the hallway and he saw Hill sitting on her couch, she was looking at files. Bucky had to guess that she was working on the scepter. Bucky walked over and he sat down next to her, luckily there was an open space that wasn't filled with papers. Hill glanced at him and he grabbed a filed and he opened it up.

"What are you doing?"

Bucky looked at Hill and he suddenly felt like he was intruding "Um.., heh helping"

"Don't you have your own work to do?"

"I'm waiting for Gerald to get back to me, so in the meantime. I want to help you and get the scepter. It'll be faster and the quicker that we do this the more time we can have together"

Hill smirked and she lightly chuckled, Bucky looked at her "What?"

"Nothing, just it's funny. All the stories of you being nothing but ruthless and once you meet a girl, you're ready to get work out of the way so you can spend time with her"

"One thing, the ruthless guy, not me, Second you're not just some girl" Bucky said leaning close to her and he kissed her

Hill smiled and she laughed and Bucky shook his head at her "Of course I want to spend time with you, Maria Hill, do you take me for a workaholic?"

"No, just its unexpected" she said smiling

"Really" Bucky said and he kissed her again and he felt her hand on his arm and he pulled away "Besides you can't control yourself around me" Bucky said seeing her face as he pulled away from her, her face seemed to be filled with disappointment.

"I can control myself, I just choose not to" Hill said and she gave him a quick kiss and she looked back at her file. Bucky smiled and he looked at her for a few seconds and then he went back to the file in his hand and he began to read.

Bucky never liked paper work, but the months of going through papers on the Helicarrier made it easier. Bucky had gone through so many files, and he felt like his brain was melting from all the information.

"Where did you get all of these?" Bucky asked as he looked at the huge pile of papers.

"Cap, it's the files that he found in that Hydra base" Hill said not looking at him, she kept her nose buried in the file she was reading at the moment.

Bucky let out a quiet exhale and he read another file and he slightly frowned and he saw a base that was on top of a hill and was basically a little villa. Bucky squinted and he recognized it and he felt a sudden chill. He glanced over at Hill, she didn't notice his sudden change in comfort. He looked at the pictures of the base and he saw the deep levels and he exhaled a little more loudly and he felt a painful pulse in his head. He really didn't need a memory flash right now.

Bucky kept the pain away and he was just going to fight through it, he knew it would pass eventually. He just needed to keep his thoughts here, and at the current moment. Bucky found that quiet difficult and he every time he looked at a new picture, it seemed to be getting worse, but this had happened before and he got through that. Bucky glanced back over at Hill and she was rubbing her eyes, she was clearly tired. Bucky kept his face behind the file and he desperately tried to keep his face normal, but the increasing pain made that difficult. He shied away from her and he lowly groaned as another pulse of pain attacked him.

Bucky read a few lines and he felt the pain subside and he exhaled in relief. He felt the pain go away and he was back to normal. He brought the file away from his face and he laid it onto his lap and he looked at Hill. Hill looked at him and she smiled, her smile was more of a 'sorry for the paper work.' Bucky smirked back and then Hills face began to change. He saw her lips change and her hair went from brown to blonde and her eyes changed as well and her smile became more chilling than welcoming. Bucky frowned at her and he saw her smile disappear and she frowned back at him "What?" she asked and he voice contorted into her icy voice and he put his hand to his head and he began to shake.

Hill watched as Bucky suddenly began to shake and he shuttered and he put both his hands to his head and he groaned in pain. Bucky felt like his skull was splitting open. He clenched his jaw and he flexed every muscle in his body and he still couldn't take it and he exhaled and tumbled to the floor. Hill felt her heart suddenly jump and she began to freak out as he hit the floor and his eyes were closed and he was still shaking and he made slight yelps in pain. Hill pushed the coffee table away and she knelt down next to him and she put her hands on his shoulders.

 _Bucky saw the base again and now he was in the lower levels and he was standing behind the blonde woman and she turned toward him and she put her hands on his shoulders and she kissed him and he lips felt like ice and he opened his eyes and he had a large needle shoved into his gut and then the burning pain as a unknown substance was pumped into his system. He grunted and he fell to the floor and she stood over him and she knelt down to him and whispered something in his ear._

 _Bucky grunted and gritted his teeth and she smiled at him, that chilling smile. He groaned and he contorted his face in anger and he saw her laugh and he moved his metal hand up and he grasped her throat. Her eyes shifted to be filled with shock and fear. Bucky increased his grip and she began to choke and she said something through her struggle._

" _Bucky"_

 _Bucky's eyes widened when it sounded like Hill and he shook his head and he saw a flash._

Bucky saw the apartment and his metal hand was around Hill's throat and his eyes widened and he felt fear enter him and he let go of her throat and Hill fell onto her back and she leaned to her right and she coughed and she breathed deep breaths desperate for air. Bucky sat up and he had tears in his eyes, how could he have done that? He looked at his metal hand and he shuttered and he let the tears fall and he felt disgusted with himself and he crawled away from her and he hit the wall and he was shaking still and he was looking around frantically. He looked at his metal hand again and he saw the blonde woman's face as he crushed her throat and he yelped and he looked at Hill, she was sitting up, her hand was on her throat and she looked at him. Her eyes made Bucky feel horrible, she got closer to him.

Bucky put his real hand up and he swallowed "Stay away" he said

Hill came closer, Bucky suddenly felt threatened and he stood up, he looked down at her and he walked toward the door, he grabbed his coat and he put it on and walked out of the apartment. He looked at her and he looked away like he was seeing something hard to look at "I'm sorry".

He left and he walked to the stairs and he walked down them quickly and he came to the main floor, he walked past the desk and he left the building and he walked down the street. He passed numerous people and they didn't seem to notice him and he walked in the direction of the park and he crossed the street and he was almost hit by a taxi. He put his hands up and he walked passed as the taxi driver yelled at him. He put his hand to his head and he saw her face again and he blinked and he suddenly felt like crawling into a ditch and dying. He had hurt Hill, he needed to get away from her.

Bucky made his way into the park and he went to the most secluded place he knew and he found four rocks that were almost like a cover or den and he climbed in between them and he sat there and he leaned against the rock and he closed his eyes and he hid himself from the world, for the world would shun such a thing like him.

* * *

Bucky opened his eyes and he noticed that more snow had fallen, he was covered in it. He blinked and looked at his watch, the clock read: 5:34 pm.

"Shit" Bucky said and he stood up, he brushed the snow off of him and he looked around. There wasn't anyone nearby, he felt relieved. He pulled out his phone, he had thirty messages from Hill. He was going to put it away when he got another message. He decided that he would listen to them or read them after his meeting with Clint. He walked toward the exit of the park. He spent the next half an hour going to the bar that Clint mentioned.

Bucky saw it from across the street after he had just got bumped into by several New Yorkers. He saw that the bar was closing, he frowned. What bar closes at six o'clock at night? Bucky walked across the street and he saw an older man closing the door.

"Excuse me, why are you closing?" Bucky asked

"Special business is being conducted inside" Hicks said

"Are you Hicks?" Bucky asked

The old man seemed a little surprised and he eyed him closely "Do I owe you money?"

"No, I just have a meeting, well I don't even know what to call it. Anyway I am meeting a Clint Barton" Bucky said hoping that it would speed up the old man's memory.

"Ah you must be J.B."

"Yeah I guess"

"He's inside waiting for you"

"Oh, thanks" Bucky said slightly confused and he walked past Hicks and entered the bar and he saw Clint in a corner booth, it was the farthest one from the window.

He saw that Clint noticed him and he waved him over. Bucky unbuttoned his coat and sat down.

"Barnes, what do you want for drink?"

"Vodka if they've got it"

"Hicks has everything" Clint said smiling

Bucky glanced over at the old man and he was pouring a glass of vodka for him "Hmm special service"

"Well I helped Hicks out years ago and I get to drink for free" Clint said and he took a sip of his drink

"Nice reward" Bucky said, Hicks placed the vodka in front of him and Bucky took it and drank the whole thing.

Clint looked at him and he smirked. "I hope you don't mind if someone joins us"

"Matters who it is" Bucky said

As he got his second glass a man sat down next to Clint and Bucky recognized him immediately.

"Sam Wilson" Bucky said

"Hi" he said and he seemed to still not trust him very much, well if he was in his place he wouldn't either.

"Don't take it as an offense, but what are you doing here?"

"Us three are the only ones that know about Cap and Natasha's relationship" Clint said

"Oh and how did you find out?"

"He told me, but only after they tried to hide it, that didn't work"

"Yeah they got better later on" Bucky said

"So you and Hill?" Clint asked

"It's fine"

"Fine that usually means something happened" Sam said

"There was an incident" Bucky began to say

"What?" Clint asked

"I kind of had a memory flash and it turned out I choked her and almost killed her" Bucky said

Clint and Sam looked at him and they glanced at each other "Wow" Clint said

"Yeah, so I freaked out and walked out and now here I am, I'm still getting my memories back"

"Well remind me not to be next to you" Sam said

"I'll have to remember that" Bucky said and he drank his second glass.

"So Sam what are the development of tracking down the Winter Soldier for Steve?" Bucky asked curious

Sam glared at him "Nothing but dead ends" he said

"Hmm" Bucky said

"Ok guys, look this evening was supposed to be laid back, not being at each other's throats" Clint said

"Hard to get laid back when you don't trust someone" Sam said looking at Bucky

"I'm not going anywhere Wilson" Bucky said

"Still doesn't mean that I don't trust you"

"I don't blame you, so who else do you have low trust with?"

"Almost everyone"

"But not Steve"

"I trust Steve, Stark don't trust"

Clint chuckled and he stopped when they both looked at him "What?" he asked and he drank the rest of his drink.

Bucky looked at Sam for a good long while, he noticed the high tension between them. He drank his third glass and he smiled at him.

"Well I see that I am not entirely welcomed" Bucky said and he stood to leave

Clint frowned and he grabbed his wrist "Barnes, come on. Sam didn't mean anything by it" Clint said

Bucky looked at Clint then at Sam and he still saw the glare "Heh yes he did" Bucky said and he left and he buttoned his coat and walked out of the bar and into the crowded street and disappeared in the crowd.

Clint watched as Sam stood as well and drank his glass and he set it down "Thanks for the drink Barton" Sam left and Clint was alone and he stared at the empty glasses.

Clint sat back and put his head back, he rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"I really need to get those guys to get along" he said more to himself

Hicks walked out noticing the lonely archer and he put down the tray in his hands "Well can I open my bar back up?"

Clint looked at Hicks and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Bucky came to the long hallway in which Hill's apartment resided. He paused standing still, afraid to make a noise as he looked down the long empty hallway. He looked at Hill's door, he took a quick breather and he walked forward. He raised his real hand and was about to knock on the door when he heard the door unlocking.

Bucky watched as the door swung open and Hill was standing before him. She was in lounging clothes and he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. He saw her, and she looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and she rushed forward bringing him into a tight embrace. Bucky was surprised by her sudden action and he was also filled with relief, she didn't hate him. He brought his right hand up, leaving his metal hand where it was.

Bucky heard her slightly crying and she kissed his cheek, he didn't know how to react to this. He looked at her and her hand went through his hair and he adverted his eyes away from her and to the floor. Bucky felt her hand on his face pulling his gaze back up and he his eyes made contact with hers. He felt tears forming and he smirked slightly and it quickly dissipated. Hill lightly smiled and she put her hand in his and pulled him to the couch.

They sat down, Hill rather calm and Bucky slightly hysterical.

"Are you ok?" Bucky said softly. He looked at her throat and there was very slight bruising and he slightly grimaced at it and he looked away.

"I'm ok" Hill said, her hand going to his face again

"I'm so sorry" Bucky said

"It wasn't your fault" Hill said

"Yes it was"

"You were reliving a past experience" Hill said

Bucky's face started to contort and tears fell down his cheeks "I just want them to stop"

"Fury said with time"

"No he said I would learn to live with them" Bucky said remembering the conversation that he had listened in on back on the helicarrier.

Hill almost said something and she went quiet then spoke "He also said in terms that you needed to move on from them"

"I don't know how" Bucky said rubbing his head

"You'll figure out a way, you always do" Hill said

Bucky smirked lightly "Thanks for having faith in me"

"If there is one person that could get through this it's you. You have lived so long with the pain of no memories"

"Yeah that makes me feel better" Bucky said

"You need to start having some faith in yourself" Hill said

"I wish I did, but I don't fully trust myself"

"If you need anything, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere"

Bucky smiled and he put his real hand on her thigh and he saw her hands grabbing his metal hand.

"Wait" Bucky said

Hill paused for a second and brought his metal hand up and she guided it to the side of her face. It was cold to the touch, but she knew it would make him feel better.

Bucky inhaled shakily "Thank you Maria" he said

"Anytime" she said with a kind smile.

 **Author's Note: Hey what do you guys think of the story so far? What are somethings that you find interesting? I would love some feedback, review.** _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bucky**_

 _Bucky could feel the sweat running down his back as he hung onto a huge branch attached to a tree. Bucky kept his breathing slow and subtle. He had been to this place before, about twenty years earlier, but he hadn't aged at all. He noticed his target and he saw a young man, had to be around Bucky's own age. He watched him closely as he walked along the trail. He moved his metal hand and gripped tightly another area on the branch and he pulled himself up higher._

 _Bucky reached to his right and grabbed a coinciding branch and he pulled himself up to a perch. He inhaled and pulled a rifle from his back and removed the strap around his shoulder and he set the rifle against a split branch, about at shoulder height for him. He checked to see if the rifle was still operational and once he knew it was he took in a few deep breaths. He moved his eye behind the scope and his sight was greatly enhanced. He could see the young man walking calmly. He followed him with the crosshairs and he had it aimed at his head._

 _Bucky wasn't in the best of places to be, it had rained an hour before and he was in a tree with wet wood and it was also covered in moss in certain areas. He had to be careful with his footing, or he would plummet down and land in the brush, and most likely kill himself. He checked his footing and he knew he was stable and he kept his focus on the young man. He saw him sit down on a rock and Bucky knew that this was his chance for e clean shot with the highest variability of a kill._

 _Bucky aimed more closely and he steadied his breathing, he took a breath and exhaled and he squeezed the trigger. He felt the rifle fire and he saw a flash of black in the scope and Bucky blinked and the rifle was thrown upward and the bullet flew into the air. Bucky dropped the rifle and he looked for what happened. He looked around he didn't see anyone. He closed his eyes and he didn't breathe and he heard someone climbing above him, they climbed almost feline like. He looked up and a man cladded all in black dropped down and hit him._

 _Bucky fell and he landed on one of the huge branches and he groaned and he stood up, keeping himself balanced. Bucky saw the man land in front of him and he had a skin tight black suit. He had a full mask that cover his whole head, including his mouth. The sides of the helmet had two small ears, almost cat like and he had yellow eyes and he had silver claws. Bucky noticed that he had an engraved necklace with panther claws. He took a deep breath and he saw him take a step forward._

 _Bucky ran forward and he dodged a slash from the man and he kicked him into the huge trunk, the man countered by lunging at him and grabbing him and threw him across the long branch, Bucky slid on his back and flipped and landed on his stomach. He pushed himself up and he pulled out a pistol and aimed and fired at the man. The man dove off the branch and he disappeared from his view and he looked around and he felt a hand grab his ankle and pulled him down. Bucky slid off the branch and he saw the man and fired and grazed him across the arm._

 _The man pulled him close and kicked him down and he hit more branches snapping through one of them. He hit the branch hard and he felt the air extinguish from his lungs and he struggled to breathe and he looked up and the man lunged down and landed on him. Bucky put his hands up and caught the man by the wrist and forearm and he kept the silver claws from his face. The man growled and he sounded like a panther and his eyes glowed more and his strength seemed to increase and the silver claws came closer to Bucky's face. He felt his muscles straining in his right arm. Bucky knew that he was going to give soon. He leaned to the right and let go of the man and he moved to him right and he almost fell and his claws sank into Bucky's metal arm._

 _Bucky grunted and he grabbed the man's left hand and pulled it out of his arm and he switched to his left and he pulled him up and he punched the man in the face. Bucky pulled out a knife and he stabbed the man in the shoulder and the blade bent and snapped. Bucky frowned and he dropped the man. He looked down and the man hit a branch and landed on the forest floor. Bucky stood up and he looked down at the man as he looked up at him._

 _Bucky looked at his metal arm and it was badly damaged. He looked back down and the man was gone. He looked around, listening for him to show himself, but nothing happened. Bucky took a step and he heard the growl and he turned and he saw the man lunging toward him with the silver claws coming first and then he hit him._

Bucky gasped and he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He was breathing heavily, he was sweating lightly and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left and Hill was lying there. She was frowning in curiosity, Bucky took a deep breath and Hill sat up and she put her arms around him.

"What is it?" she asked softly

"Nothing, just a dream" Bucky said not looking at her

"You sure?"

"No" Bucky said honestly

"Could it have been a memory?"

"Yes, but it's hard trying to figure out a dream from a memory"

"What was it about?"

"I was fighting a man in all black, he seemed almost cat like, looked like a panther"

"I haven't heard of anyone like that"

"I keep seeing this word, Waknda… waknada… uh Wakanda" Bucky said struggling to remember"

"Isn't that the place that has the metal that Steve's shield is made out of"

"Yeah, pretty sure that's what it is" Bucky said

"So you had a mission in Wakanda while you were with Hydra?"

"I guess so, but this was years after my first time there. The first time I shot a very noble man, and this time it was just a random young man"

"Well time will tell what happened"

"Yeah, but it sucks" Bucky said rubbing his face and feeling a soft painful pulse in his head

"Can you go back to sleep?" Hill asked

"What time is it?" Bucky asked

Hill grabbed her phone and looked at it "5:56 am" she stated

"I might as well get up, we have work to do"

"Work?"

"Yeah we are finding that scepter and then I'm going to take Niko down" Bucky said

"Ok, I'll get dressed" Hill said and she climbed out of the bed

Bucky watched her as she got dressed, he moved his legs to the edge of the bed and he set his feet onto the floor. He stretched his right arm and he let out a soft groan and stood. He looked at Hill and he grabbed his clean boxers from a small corner that just happened to be his. He slipped them on and he grabbed his other clothes and put them on.

He walked out of the room fully dressed, he found Hill sitting on the couch. He walked over and plopped down next to her. He reached and grabbed the file he was looking at before he had his episode. He flipped through some of the pages till he came to the pictures; this was where he had his episode. He glanced over at Hill, he was afraid to continue if it meant that he would have another episode and almost kill her, again.

Bucky took a deep breath and continued. He frowned at a few of the pictures, the ones that showed a castle on a hill with a small villa below it, not to mention a huge amount of woods before the huge hill. He had a funny feeling that he had been there before, and by his episode he knew that he had been there, but it wasn't as a Hydra agent. It happened when he was still being on loan to Red Room. He knew that Hydra and Red Room often shared compounds, he guessed it threw off the other Intel organizations such as the C.I.A. and M.I.6. He made a soft grunt; which he didn't notice that he had made. Hill glanced over, looking at his file from a distance.

"You got anything?" she asked

"Maybe" Bucky said clearly only paying half his attention to her.

"Care to share?" she said putting her file down

Bucky looked at her and he lightly smirked "Yeah, sorry"

Bucky gave her the file and he explained what he had found.

"As you can see the writing is just a bunch of weird righting of certain equations, it is actually a fake clue. See it is a much unknown way of throwing someone off, it was used by one man: Prof. Grigor Chelintsov. He was the leading man in brainwashing back in the day. You can thank him for my current situation. Anyway see by his way of confusing someone in the beginning of the file, it means something is in it that had value, but if you didn't know you would just dismiss the file altogether"

"Yeah, I looked at it four times, but just saw it as gibberish and moved on" Hill said

"It is risky, but it works. Now if you just move on through it, when you get to the pictures; that is the key. The writing is just for show, the pictures tell you everything. The castle on the hill is the base, Hydra and Red Room used to share compounds, one would leave the other would move in. They would do this ever so often to throw off other Intelligence Organizations"

"So are you saying that this could be a likely place for the scepter?"

"Maybe, it was used by Hydra to store artifacts, Red Skull used it temporary to smuggle the tesseract into Germany. So Struker may have seen this as the best defensive situation, not to mention this place houses some serious gear"

"How serious?"

"Let's say enough arsenal to destroy our world governments serious"

Hill's eyes widened and she nodded "Yeah that's serious"

"Now I have been here before, but the area has probably changed very much from around sixty years ago. Now that doesn't mean that it was scrapped from Hydra's possible bases; I have a feeling this is an active base, now if the scepter is there, I don't know"

"Well it's something, I was coming up with nothing. I will have Fury work on getting some recon on the place and see if we can find Struker there"

"Ok, now how long will that take?" Bucky asked

"With our limited resources…"

"Don't we have Stark?"

"Yeah, but for hard Intel recon military style, he is no help"

"Yeah I can see that"

"It will take few months"

"Few months, huh. Well I have all the time in the world. I'm just waiting for an update from Gerald"

"How well do you know him?"

"Very well, don't worry he won't turn against me"

"No, do you think he has enough men to help out with the recon?"

"I don't know, but he should" Bucky said sitting up in alert and he looked through the mess of papers and he found the I-pad.

He looked through contacts and tapped Gerald's name and the screen went black and it showed a bell in the center. They both sat there for a few seconds then the screen flashed and Gerald appeared on the screen and he was drinking alcohol as usual.

"Barnes my boy, what is it you need. I already have half my men looking into your problem. Don't tell me you are bored."

"I'm not bored Gerald, I actually need something"

"More my boy, aren't I doing enough"

"Yes, but I was wondering if you could help out with recon on a Hydra base"

"Recon on Hydra base, why would I do such a thing"

"I'll let you talk to my lady friend" Bucky said noticing the weird glare from Hill, he handed the I-pad to Hill

"Hi" Hill said

"Hello, well you are a beauty. You sure you're not the hired help?"

"She is not a whore Gerald" Bucky said embarrassed

"I know, she doesn't look it, now what is your name?"

"Maria" Hill said

"Beautiful name, I knew a Maria once; man was she flexible"

"Gerald!" Bucky said

"Sorry, well I will say that you have out done yourself my boy, what is it that you do?"

"I can't talk about it"

"Or you have to kill me that is exactly what Barnes said to me when we first met"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he can be an incredible pain in the ass"

"Gerald stop it" Bucky said

"Alright" He said chuckling "I can do what you ask, but only because I got to meet Maria"

"You are too kind" Hill said

"I hope not too kind, my reputation would be ruined"

"Yes Gerald you and that ever growing reputation of yours" Bucky said

"Reputation is all a man has you little shit" Gerald said smiling

"Yes Gerald" Bucky said

"If that I all good bye, oh and maybe sometime you both could swing by the bar and we could have a drink in person"

"I'm in" Hill said

"I look forward to it" Gerald said and he disconnected

Hill put the I-pad down and she noticed Bucky's stare "What?"

"Nothing" Bucky said

"Was that supposed to end badly?"

"No, just you really want to go?"

"Yeah, I like him."

"One conversation and you already like him"

"I see that he is a little unorthodox, but he seems fun"

"Yeah he's loads of fun, oh fun fact do not get into a drinking contest with him he will drink you under the table"

"Now he really sounds fun" Hill said

"Ok after we both get our main problems out of the way, we will go"

"Promise?" Hill asked

"Promise?" Bucky shook his head slowly "Well let's get this recon underway" _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hope the story isn't too slow at the moment, don't worry it's about to get faster. This story isn't as long as the others, it has less characters in it and it is in a small window of time. After this story its back to Steve and Natasha and their story, this story is just a filler. I can't wait to get to write that, I hope you guys are excited for Civil War, can't wait till the trailer comes out. Review.**

 _ **Bucky**_

 _ **Four months later April 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, three days till Ultron is released.**_

Bucky was sitting in the Quinjet and he was waiting on an update from Hill about the raid. The past four months had been fruitful. They had found the scepter and Bucky's guess was right. He was actually high above the base, but he had the stealth mode on so no one could detect it. He was sitting in the pilot seat and he was staring at a screen on the large console that showed thermal imagery of the compound.

Bucky hadn't told Hill about his hunch on Niko possibly being there. Bucky knew him too well, he knew that Niko would want to frame someone else for his work; he always did. He knew that he needed armaments and he made the best guess that the compound was the best bet. He was just hoping he was right. He really needed a breakthrough with Niko, or he could be looking at another grueling couple of months waiting for him to show his face. He knew that Niko had something planned and at the moment it was just a hunch. He had no actual proof for it, even Fury couldn't find anything and that worried him more. He just needed to see an anomaly in the raid to see if Niko was there.

Bucky waited patiently and he watched as the compound's guards ran their usual shifts, he was waiting for Steve to move in, he knew that would be the sign that everything was about to happen. He just had to wait till he saw him on the imagery. Bucky would also get a notification from Hill when it would happen. Bucky took the choice of leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. He hadn't slept in two days, but he didn't feel tired; like usual he had to force himself to sleep.

 _Bucky felt the man hit him and they both flew off the branch and out of the tree, they hit the ground; throwing mud and vegetation up into the air. Bucky noticed that they landed close to where the young man was and he was standing in shock or fear, Bucky couldn't tell which at the moment. Bucky felt the man grab him and drag him across the ground and then throw him away from the young man._

 _Bucky stood up and he brushed his hair out of his eyes and he saw how the young man was looking at the man in black, by a good guess; the young man knew the other. Bucky stood before them both and the man stood ready with his silver claws ready, he stood in a way of protection to the young man. Bucky saw it as a weakness, but he wasn't going to use it; he had his own reasons why._

 _The man ran forward and Bucky stood still waiting for him to get closer. As the man's footsteps became heavy and they pushed earth away from them as they collided with the wet mud. Bucky put his hand to his hip and he slightly changed his stance, ready for him to hit him. Bucky moved his foot and he slid through mud and he brought his arm up and he flipped the man over him and he moved his right hand and then the man flew over him. The man hit the ground and rolled and came back up ready for another round. Bucky had a knife in his hand and it was covered in blood. The man in black looked down and there was a long slice through his chest, he lightly grunted._

 _Bucky put his hand up and beckoned him forward. The man growled and ran at him, in a similar fashion as before, but Bucky knew he wasn't going to tackle him. The man had skill that wasn't questioned, but it was the fact that Bucky had more which would help him win. Bucky stomped his foot into the mud and he blocked the man's attack and he punched him in the face, then the gut. The man grunted and then kicked Bucky away, Bucky retreated and then came back harder and he hit the man three times in the ribs with his metal hand and he knew he had broken all of them on one side._

 _The man fell over and blood was leaking from his mouth area. Bucky stood over him and grabbed him by the shoulders and he pulled him up. Bucky grabbed his mask and tore it off. It was the king of Wakanda and he looked at the young man._

" _That your son?" Bucky asked_

 _The man grimaced and he let the blood flow out of his mouth._

" _I hit a few ribs into your lungs and one has punctured your heart. Now you will die, but a slow agonizing death. But I don't think you want your boy to see you in such pain."_

 _Bucky looked back at the young man and he brought his father around and he stood behind him and the bot took a step forward._

" _I believe have hurt your dad, don't worry his pain will go away soon. I do believe I shot your grandfather boy"_

 _The young man nodded his head and looked at him with anger_

" _Well you can add this to the list" Bucky said and he put the blade against the man's throat and he pushed the head down and he slit his throat._

" _NO!"_

 _Bucky took the blade away and pushed the man forward and he stumbled toward his son and he fell to his knees and hit the ground with a loud smack and he died with his face in the mud. The young man ran forward and he grabbed his father, he had years running down his face and he looked up at Bucky in anger._

" _Here's another souvenir from this" Bucky pulled out a pistol and shot the young man in the left shoulder and chest._

 _The young man fell over and blood leaked out of his mouth. Bucky walked forward and looked down at them both._

" _See you later kid, when I come back and put my boot to your throat and break it" Bucky said as he walked away and disappeared into the jungle, leaving them both there with blood flowing into the mud._

Bucky heard a loud ping and he woke up and he saw movement on the imagery, he sat up and he focused as the chaos ensued. He saw someone on a motorcycle, most likely Steve. He watched as he saw a flying man, Stark hit an invisible barrier.

 _ **Niko**_

Niko was lying in the snow and his friends were close. Niko could hear explosions and gunfire toward the forest. He knew that this was the opportunity to get inside and steal what they could. He looked at the sky as he heard the sound of a rocket and he saw a man in iron hit an invisible shield. He lightly chuckled, Stark always going in without thinking. He looked back at his men and he waved them forward.

The four men rose out of the snow and two turned their backs and they kept watch with their guns ready. Alexie walked past Niko and he put his hand on the metal door, which would have been an escape tunnel. They just had to hope that no one was using it. Alexie pressed a button on his gauntlet and his helmet hummed and then pulses of sonar went from his hand to the door and it ran to everything in the base that was metal. He saw it displayed in his HUD and he saw the place they wanted. He looked at Niko and nodded.

Niko gave them a silent order and Helix nodded and walked toward the door, he lightly jumped and he kicked the door, sending it as a wall of metal into the tunnel. They all filed into the tunnel and they all stood shoulder to shoulder. Niko took a step forward, he looked at his men and he gave them the gesture to move forward.

They slowly walked down the tunnel, their feet would occasionally splash water around.

"Ok this can't get any simpler, we get in take what we can and get out" Niko said

"What about the Avengers?" Chernov asked

"They are busy with the men outside, we'll be gone before Hydra even gives up"

"I hope you're right" Chernov said

"Let's just get in and out, we can worry about the details after we run into them" Dimitri said

"Very well, then double time it" Niko said

They began to lightly jog down the tunnel, they came to an intersection "Keep going straight, corners"

They quickly moved passed it and Dimitri and Chernov checked the other hallways as they went past. They quickly passed a long hallway that had Hydra soldiers firing at something, they didn't stay long to find out what. They took a left and then a right. They came to a large door and Niko grabbed the wheel that would unlock it and he grunted as he turned it. He pushed it open, with the help of Helix and they came into a large room with crates with weapons and tanks.

"This is what I'm talking about" Helix said

Niko lowered his gun and walked forward, he was looking for a certain item that he needed. Alexie followed as the others grabbed weapons and put them over their shoulders. Alexie watched Niko closely "Something we're looking for?"

"Yes, before the battle of New York with the Chitari, S.H.I.E.L.D made a bomb that was part of phase two." Niko found a very large crate and he opened it with little effort and a blue light came out of it and Niko looked at it like it was the golden goose. "It's a pulse explosion, when it goes off, it has the range of ten miles, but as time goes on it pulses out and destroys more"

"So every time it pulses it increases in the damage area?"

"Exactly"

"How far are you going to make it?"

"Large enough to destroy all of Moscow, all we need to do is get to the Kremlin"

"How are we going to do that?" Alexie asked

"We are going to take a truck straight into the Kremlin"

"Well ten miles is a long way"

"I can change it so it starts at just the Kremlin, then it will expand. Ten miles is one of the features, but technically you can set it for any distance; under its maximum of course"

"Why drive it in with a truck, won't the driver die with it, why not just let go off with a timer?"

"This bomb has to hit something at a certain speed to explode, a timer won't work. We need to make it hit the Kremlin hard"

"Why not let it fall into Moscow?"

"How far do you think we will get in a stolen Quinjet covered in guns heading straight toward the kremlin with a armed bomb hanging below it?"

"I see your point"

"Yeah, so want to help me get this out of here, or do you want to keep standing there?"

Alexie grabbed the edge as Niko grabbed the other and they both lifted it out of the crate and they carried it toward the door they came in. As they all made it to the door and Niko was almost out he saw Stark burst through the roof and hovered down and he saw in the corner of the room the scepter Loki had used in the battle of New York. Niko exhaled when he saw that he hadn't noticed them.

"Keep going, don't stop till we get to the ship" Niko ordered

They made it to the exit and Helix walked out and he looked up and he saw a Quinjet leaving "The Avengers are gone"

"Good one less thing to worry about" Niko said

"I'll just feel better when we get out of here" Chernov said

"I whole heartedly agree" Dimitri

"We sure no one knows about this?" Alexie asked looking at Niko

"No, no one knows" Niko lied; except Barnes, but he was counting on it.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky looked closely and he saw a group of five men carrying a large thing, that he had to guess could be a bomb or a crate full of weapons. Both options worried him, he had a feeling that it was Niko. He had no proof, but he knew. He turned off the thermal imagery and he heard a ping from the console, he answered it and Hill appeared on the screen.

"We got the scepter"

"That's one less thing to worry about" Bucky said

"Any word on Niko?"

"I have a possible sighting of him, I am going to head toward Russia and hid put in Moscow and I'll keep my ear to the ground and find Niko and stop him"

"What about his new Super soldiers?"

"I can handle them, let me know what happens with that scepter"

"You got it, stay safe"

"You to" Bucky said and he looked at Hill for a long time and she did the same then they both disconnected at the same time.

Bucky pressed a few button on the main console and he felt the Quinjet rumble and the controls raised and he grabbed them. He put his hand on the throttle and he pushed it forward and the Quinjet flew forward at incredible speeds. Bucky was on Niko's trail again, now it was only a matter of time before Niko would attack, but Bucky knew that Niko would be expecting him. Bucky would talk to Gerald first, then he would take down Niko. Not long now, soon Niko won't be a danger anymore, and he can finally go back home and spend some time with Hill.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Niko**_

They had loaded everything onto the Quinjet, which had a large white spider on the sides. Niko had spent years stockpiling weapons and vehicles, but now wasn't the time to use them; that would come later. Niko was standing behind Dimitri in the cockpit; who was the pilot out of the group. Niko looked back and he watched as the others examined the weapons they had taken from the Hydra base. Niko felt a hand on his forearm, Niko turned to Dimitri.

"We have something on the radar" Dimitri said

Niko looked at the green screen next to the controls on the console and he watched as he saw a red dot flying toward them, and at alarming speed. Niko pressed a few buttons and then the Quinjet hummed and it sent out a pulse. A full scan on the unknown bogey appeared, it was a Quinjet; it had an S.H.I.E.L.D marking on it. Niko smiled and chuckled, Dimitri looked at him waiting for an order.

"Land, it's an old friend"

"Barnes?" Alexie asked hearing their conversation.

"Yes, and I think it's time that we showed him the power we have. Land and then all of us are going to fight him"

"Why all of us, I can take him" Helix said

"We may have numbers, but don't underestimate him" Niko said

"He's one guy" Chernov said

"So is Captain America" Niko said "Look at what he can do by himself, he could take this ship down if he wanted to, now do as I say"

Niko walked toward the ramp and he lightly sighed at the fact that they wouldn't or didn't agree with him. He knew they wouldn't, none of them truly understood the gravity of things, and the only one who does is Alexie. Niko trusted him far more than the others, Dimitri was a close second. Niko needed them to listen to him, or they would fail. He needed this plan to work, it was the best way to get Barnes' attention.

Niko could get that just by walking into someplace, but Niko needed to move his organization up in the world, if he wanted to do what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. He needs to stop Red Room's creations. No he needed to make Moscow pay, no Barnes needs to die. Everyone needs to die. Niko felt his head throb as he noticed he was getting a headache, he couldn't lose control now, not yet. He just needed to fight his urges and then everything would be ok, maybe.

Niko took a deep breath and he felt the Quinjet land and he instantly snapped back into his normal state. He was back in control, he looked behind him and saw that they were ready. He lightly nodded and pressed the manual release button and the ramp lowered and sunk into the ground cover in snow. Niko found it funny, it was almost summer, and they were fighting in snow, well that's the down side to fighting in the mountains.

They exited the Quinjet in a diamond formation with their guns ready and Niko in the middle of them all. They walked a good distance away from the Quinjet when they heard a loud crack and they saw snow being tossed and waved into the air. Niko chuckled and he looked at all of them and nodded. They gave a nod back and they all split up and went in different directions.

Niko stood alone, he saw a Quinjet in the distance and someone was walking toward him. Niko dropped his rifle and waited for Barnes. Bucky noticed that he was surrounded, but he gave no indication that he knew to Niko or his men. They still thought that they had the drop on him. Bucky saw a small opening in the army of trees and Niko stood in the center; alone. Bucky stepped out of the cover of trees and he was twenty feet away from Niko.

Niko put his hands up and smiled "Looks like I have some explaining to do"

Bucky stared at him and he glanced and saw one of his men, he was a big one. Bucky adverted his eyes back to Niko so he wouldn't know he had spotted one of his men.

"Then explain, before I drag you back to my Quinjet" Bucky said playing Niko's game.

"Well you caught me, it only took you five months. It seems you have caught me at a very delicate time old friend"

"I know what you took from that base Niko" Bucky said

"Good, so you know the damage it can cause"

"I'm not going to let you detonate that thing in Moscow"

"I expected you to try and stop me, tell me something. Do the dreams hurt?"

Bucky frowned and he knew what he was talking about "Yes"

"Would you like to be rid of them?"

"Very much so, but I can't be rid of them"

"Let me guess the dreams or _"memories"_ are about a time you spent in Wakanda and killing a man's father"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I put them there"

"What?"

"Do you remember when you were captured by Rumlow and Red Skull and brainwashed again?"

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember Rumlow telling you that they were going to implant memories that they wanted?"

"Yes" Bucky said glancing at his right at another one of Niko's men.

"Well they thought they were, actually I have contacts in Hydra that implanted memories I thought would be fun for you to have."

"Are you telling me, that my dreams are fake, like Howard Stark?"

"No you actually did kill him, burned him alive; tsk tsk tsk you naughty boy"

"Ok Wakanda?"

"Have you dreamt it three times?"

"Yes"

"Then Yes and no, if you dream it a fourth time then its real, if not then I faked it"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Wait for the fourth dream"

"They don't come in schedules"  
"Then you have a long wait my friend"

"Why tell me this?"

"To show that I am everywhere, and I always will be"

"Ok well your four dogs have gotten closer, so are you going to monologue or are we going to fight"

"Fight of course" Niko said and he pulled out a pistol in incredible speed and fired

Bucky dove out of the way and the bullet missed and went into a tree.

"Ah you moved" Niko said

Bucky heard fur sets of footsteps and he was being rushed by Niko's men, surrounding him. Luckily they had forgotten one thing, he could always jump up. Bucky jumped and he grabbed a low hanging branch from the nearest tree and he dodged the blitz attack. Bucky dropped down and he kicked on of them away.

Bucky ducked a punch and he countered with five quick jabs to the ribs. He saw the man about to hit him again and he dodged it, he landed six quick jabs to the other side of the man's ribs. Bucky noticed that they were wearing armor, it looked similar to Stark's, but a stealthier version. Bucky knew that those quick jabs weren't going to hurt them, but it would annoy them. Bucky ducked a leg and he kicked one of them in the chest, sending them into a tree.

The tree snapped and cracked, falling to the ground with a loud smack; sending snow into the air. Bucky turned and one of them tackled him and they hit the ground. Bucky saw him sit up and punched him. Bucky felt the metal covered knuckles hit him and it stung. Bucky gritted his teeth and he grabbed the man by the shoulder and he punched him in the face with his biotic arm, the man fell back with a large dent in the helmet.

Niko walked forward watching as Bucky stood, Niko fired hit pistol and a bullet hit Bucky in the shoulder. Bucky felt the bullet burrow into his shoulder with a hot burning sensation. Blood was casted upon the snow, Bucky grimaced. He pushed the pain aside and ran at Niko. Niko smiled dropping the pistol and beginning to run. Bucky felt every smack of his feet in the snow. Niko pulled his fist back, Bucky slid and sent snow into the air, straight toward Niko. Niko jumped and flipped over Bucky as he slid under him.

Bucky stopped and quickly recovered, but he was met by four other men. He blocked a punch and then one caught him in the ribs and he felt the air leave his lungs as the man's fist smacked him. Bucky leaned forward and a knee smacked him in the jaw. Bucky fell backwards, Dimitri kicked him in the back. Bucky flew forward and his throat went into Helix's hand. Helix started to chuckle and held him in the air and then punched him in the gut, then the face. Bucky could taste the bitterness of blood in his mouth.

Helix dropped him, he landed and his legs gave out, he hit the ground on his knees. Bucky looked up and Chernov kicked him in the face. Bucky smacked into the snow and his head was ringing, and he had blood coming out of his nose, it dripped into the snow. Bucky felt Alexie grab his leg and pull him forward and swung him and threw him into a tree. Bucky hit the ground hard and he coughed and blood splattered into the white snow. Bucky looked up and he stood. He held his hand to his shoulder and he was breathing heavily.

Niko stood in front of his men and he raised his hands "You are no match for my Wolf Spiders, aren't you Barnes"

"I'm not impressed" Bucky said wiping blood away from his nose

"Then we haven't beat you enough" Niko said and he looked back at his men and gave them a nod

The four armored men walked forward and they surrounded Bucky, Bucky looked at them all. "Come on, I don't have all day" Bucky said

Dimitri attacked first, he threw a punch; which Bucky blocked it. He kneed him in the gut and punched him to the ground with his metal hand. Dmitri got up and yelled and tackled Bucky to the ground. Bucky kicked him off and Helix stood over him and grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. Bucky's feet left the ground and he dangled there like helpless prey, but he wasn't helpless. Bucky kicked Helix in the gut and then punched him in the face and Helix dropped him. Bucky pushed quickly and he hit him in the gut and then the face and swung around and kicked him in the face, sending him twisting into the ground.

Alexie punched Bucky and dodged a kick and then ran forward and hit Bucky in the upper chest with his arm and hit him to the ground. Bucky put his metal hand into the ground and pulled forward and he rolled and recover and he hit Chernov as he came up. He blocked three strikes from Dimitri and dodged a kicked from Helix, but Alexie caught him with a punch to the face. Bucky stumbled back and Helix tackled him and picked him up and held him above his head. Bucky felt his weight and balance differencing back and forth and then Helix brought him down and he hit his knee. Bucky felt the air extinguish from his lungs. He hit the ground and Chernov grabbed him and pulled him up to eye level. He punched him twice and then pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the gut and he pulled it out and went to stab him in the chest. Bucky put his right hand up and stopped him from stabbing him. The blade was a centimeter from his chest and he was gritting his teeth together fighting back Chernov's strength. Chernov smirked and pushed forward, he had better leverage. Bucky eyed the blade closely and it was already cover in his blood. The black touched his leather vest and it began to pierce it. Bucky put more strength in his right arm and pushed. The knife was shaking and it backed off to about an inch.

Chernov kept a calm smirk and pushed more. Bucky clenched his jaw and the blade went back to its original position. Bucky felt the tip pierce his skin and it burned, he grunted and he grabbed his arm with his metal hand and he squeezed Chernov's arm. The metal bent and then sparks were spitting out of the cracks in the metal. Chernov looked at his arm and Bucky took the distraction and he pushed and the knife went away from his chest. Bucky took the knife and cut into Chernov's chest plate and he split the metal. He kicked Chernov away and he round house kicked Helix as he charge forward.

Bucky smack Dimitri and he kicked him twice and he brought his leg up and he threw it away and he kicked it and he heard it pop slightly, he had bruised the knee, he didn't break it like he was hoping. Alexie hit Bucky in the face and kneed him in the gut and he felt the searing pain from his stab wound as the knee made contact. Bucky groaned in pain and he hit Alexie in the face with his elbow and punched him in the chest quickly five times. He kicked Alexie to the ground and he walked forward and he saw Niko standing with a loaded assault rifle.

Bucky stopped in his tracks and he froze, Niko smiled "Bang" Niko said and he pulled the trigger. Bucky dove out of the way and he rolled across the ground and he was hit four times. He stood up and a foot hit him in the back and then a kick to the ribs as he was on the ground made blood leak out of his mouth. Bucky was kicked over to his back and he was staring up at them. Bucky held his right wrist with his metal hand and he pressed a small button on his wrist; which was part of his watch.

Niko reloaded his rifle and he stood before him. His men behind him.

"You see, you are no match, Barnes you look terrible" Niko said and he pressed his thumb into Bucky's bullet wound

Bucky growled in pain "Oh poor baby" Niko said mocking him

"I'll stop you" Bucky said and blood leaked out of his mouth as flowed to his neck

"I don't think so, stay safe Barnes; oh and watch the news. Moscow will soon be ashes"

"I won't let that happen" Bucky said lightly coughing

"See you in a couple days, hope Hill is in a good mood. She be crying your name and for death before the end"

Bucky snapped forward and punched Niko in the face "You touch her, you're a dead man"

"I already am, hard to threaten a dead man" Niko said smiling

"You're not dead enough" Bucky said

"Keep her warm for me, she won't enjoy my company as much as yours" Niko said standing

"Hey Niko, when are you going to tell your men what is going to happen to them"

"They will be victorious and you will be dead, and Hill will be my pet, then it's the Avengers"

Niko grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air "No, you'll fail, and your men I'm going to kill them. One at a time, nice and slow" Bucky said and he spit blood inti Niko's face.

Niko closed his eyes as the blood made contact, he opened them and he put his free hand to his face and wiped the blood away and eh put his bloodied hand to his mouth and licked the blood away from his hand. "It'll be me and you at the end, you know that right. Everyone else will be dead."

"Maybe, and your men should know that they are following not a man, but a child still screaming for attention, and they will be led into hell by a murderous psychopath."

"See you later Barnes" Niko said and he threw Bucky into a tree fifteen feet away. He looked at his men, "let's go we have a city to burn."

They walked away and Helix stayed behind and he walked forward and stood over Bucky.

"I'll see you in Moscow, bitch"

"I'm going to kill your brother first" Bucky said

Helix turned and kicked him across the face and walked away. Bucky lay in the snow and he saw as the figures of the men and Niko disappeared and he was alone in the opening in the army of trees with his emergency beacon activated. Bucky blinked slowly and he saw the blinding sky go black and all the noise of the wind and the rubbing of snow across each other like sand in the dunes of the Sahara at the beginning of a sandstorm fade and silence was all that was left, cold silence.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fury**_

 _Three days later…_

Fury was sitting at a café in London and he was keeping his face buried in a newspaper. He wasn't hiding, but he wanted to keep his location secret. He was only using the newspaper to hide his face, he had sunglasses on. He was still trying to stay low key, the eye patch would give him right away. He had heard the news about the after party at Avenger Tower, _damn it Stark._ _Not thinking before you act, not even considering that the AI component in that damn scepter was even safe to use it for Ultron._ Fury got the jest of their mess from Hill, and it was bad. Fury had gotten the emergency beacon from Barnes three days ago and he found him in the snow, passed out.

He had taken him to Hills once he notified her of his condition. Not only did Fury have the major problem of Ultron now free, he also had to worry about Niko and his plan to destroy Moscow, not to mention the four super soldiers he made. Fury had been in deep water before, but this was far deeper than he wanted to tread, and he was Nick Fury. He was waiting on a progress report of Barnes' condition. He needed him in good shape, or well enough. Fury had limited resources as it is, but now they were split; half on Ultron and the other on Niko.

Fury was just glad that Barnes wasn't killed, but he wouldn't let anyone see that, he kept those feelings to himself. Fury glanced to his right and noticed nothing, which was at least a good sign; no one knew where he was. Fury just had to hear the word on Barnes' condition, then he would be on his way. He had made arrangements to visit Barton's farm, but he needed to move that up a bit. Fury didn't like taking the back seat and not doing anything. S.H.I.E.L.D was taking longer to get up and running than last time. He had to choose his agents carefully, he had to know who was in Niko's pocket. If one moll got through, it would all go up in smoke; again.

Fury looked at his phone, which was on the table, there was still no word about Barnes. Ha had been out for three days now. Fury wasn't worried, it was more of a genuine concern on his health, and he knew that if Barnes wasn't a hundred percent, Hill wasn't going to be a hundred percent. If Barnes was severely hurt and wasn't going to be able to help, Hill would be half focused, and he needed her at full focus, so yes he wanted Barnes to be alright.

Fury sighed and continued to stare around him, and not once did he read from the newspaper.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was lying in Hill's bed and he was shirtless and the blanket was at his waist. Bandages were on his shoulder and gut where he had been shot and stabbed. His face was lightly bruised, and he still had dried blood on the side of his face. Hill would have cleaned it off, but she was busy with Ultron and Fury, she didn't exactly have time to make him look pretty, not to mention she was a nervous wreck, but she wouldn't let anyone see that. Bucky had a slight fever and it had dropped the night before, which made Hill feel better. Bucky slightly stirred and he lightly groaned. His right hand slightly twitched and then it stopped and twitched again.

Bucky's left arm was nothing but deadly still, like a serpent waiting for its prey. Bucky opened his eyes and he stared at the ceiling blankly. His eyes were bloodshot, he sat up and winced as he felt his abdomen slightly tug and he was stiff, and soar. Bucky looked around and he noticed the bandages on his shoulder and stomach. He pulled the one on his shoulder off and the bullet hole was gone, but a purple bruise is what remained, the same was for his stomach, except that one had yellow around the edges. He didn't know how long he was out, but he had to guess a couple of days, especially at his healing rate, Steve would already be up and about if he was wounded like he was; the advantage for having the best version of the serum.

Bucky pulled the blanket off his legs and he moved his legs over to the edge of the bed and he put them on the floor, lightly. He felt the cold wood floor, with the subtle breeze from the cracked window. The sun was either rising or setting, he didn't exactly know, but he guessed by which side he saw the sun light it would be logical to say it was rising. He needed to find Hill, he needed to tell her about Niko. He stood up and he had to catch himself on the dresser, his legs were stiff; he must have been out for a long time. He moved his legs up and down marching in place, which made some of the stiffness go away, but not completely.

Bucky lightly groaned and he walked toward the door, keeping some of his weight on the wall so he wouldn't collapse, and scare Hill. Bucky opened the door and he stepped out into the hallway looking down both ends in case he saw Hill. Bucky made his way slowly to the main living area where his best bet to where Hill would be. He came around the corner to see papers everywhere, not to mention it looked like a mini warzone, yet he didn't know who was winning. Bucky lifted his left foot with little effort over a stack of papers.

He put his right hand on a hutch or table, he really didn't care what as long as it was sturdy and able to keep him up. He walked over some stragglers on the floor and he saw Hill passed out on the couch with papers still in her hands. Bucky stopped slightly and softened his footsteps. He trudged over to the couch and he rested both his hands on the arm, he held himself up, and he lightly groaned, by the surprising effort that he had to give; how bad was he hurt? He looked down at Hill and he watched as the papers in her hands rose and fell as she breathed. Bucky frowned not really knowing what to do, what if she had only been asleep for two hours, then I would be a crappy time to wake her up, yet he bet that she would sleep a little better seeing him awake and on his feet; sort of.

Bucky moved his real hand toward her shoulder and he slightly hesitated, still not entirely sure. He got past that and put his hand on her shoulder. He lightly shook her and tapped her arm lightly. He saw Hill stir and then make a small noise and she turned her head toward him and slowly opened her eyes. Bucky didn't really know what to say or do so he just improvised. He gave her a small wave in a hello fashion. Hill blinked and then she slightly jumped in shock and she sat up staring at him.

"Hi" Bucky said, still not knowing what to say

Hill punched him in the face and it sent him off balance and he landed on her coffee table and broke it in half. Bucky hit the floor and he felt the table press into his abdomen and he felt the air leave his lungs and the searing pain. He hit his head on the floor and he groaned in pain as he laid there over her coffee table and with papers engulfing him. Hill sat up "Oh my god, Bucky?" Hill asked

"Yeah it's me" Bucky finally said through his groans

"Sorry"

"No its fine, it was a good punch" He said slightly coughing, which made his abdomen hurt more

* * *

Hill walked back to the couch from the kitchen with a bag of ice and she handed it to Bucky. Bucky took it and he put it to his forehead, his jaw was fine, it was the bang to the head on the floor that hurt. He put it to his now red skin on his forehead and he exhaled in relief as the painful pulsing dissipated. Hill sat down and she looked at him with a pained face. Bucky looked at her "What?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, the punch didn't hurt, although I think I felt a pop when you hit me" Bucky said putting his metal hand to his lower jaw and lightly shifting it, Hill heard a loud pop and he blinked and looked back at her. "Yeah, not it feels normal"

"I better contact Fury and tell him your condition"

"What happened to the scepter?" Bucky asked

Hill froze and she looked over at him "What?"

"It uh, was destroyed"

"Destroyed, how"

"Um ok listen this is going to sound weird and I don't know how you are going to react to this"

"Just tell me" Bucky said thinking of all the bad scenarios

"Stark and Banner found an AI in the jewel of the scepter and they used it to start up a program"

"Ok what program?"

"It was called the Ultron program, and it's a defense AI"

"By defense you mean world peace keeping robot?"

"Yeah"

"OK what happened?" Bucky asked starting to frown

Hill hesitated knowing he was going to either find it a dumb idea or he was going to explode with anger.

"He broke out and killed Jarvis, then attacked us at the party; everyone is fine, but Ultron escaped and now he wants to kill the entire human race" Hill said in one breath and she eyed Bucky closely for his reaction

Bucky thought about everything she said and he nodded and he clenched his jaw. Hill noticed him clenching his jaw, and she knew what was coming; that was the exact same reaction that Steve had.

"What gave Stark the idea for this?"

"He wanted to make a defense program that could stop threats to the world"

Bucky feeling a lot better stood up and he looked down at her "And he used an AI component from the scepter, and alien scepter?"

"Yeah"

"What the hell was he thinking!?" Bucky asked

"I don't think he was"

Bucky blinked and he made his hands go into fists "So now we have a murderous robot hell bent on killing humanity"

"Yeah"

"He got away, and now he is free"

Hill nodded seeing that he was trying not to explode. Bucky turned away from her. He lightly chuckled.

"What?"

"The peace of our time" Bucky said

Hill frowned by what he had just said, Ultron said that.

"How did you know that's what Ultron said?"

"I talk to Barton, he always was telling me about Starks big keep the peace talk, as he put it"

"Well it backfired"

"Your damn right it did, why did he think that adding a defense program would stop innocent blood from being spilt?"

"I don't know"

"Well I do know that when you try to stop a war before it happens innocent people die" Bucky said, putting his hands on his hips and looked down and exhaled "Every time"

"We messed up"

"No Stark messed up, and now we have two mad men out there and one is going to detonate a bomb in Moscow and destroy it while the other wants to kill us all. This is just great"

"Niko had a bomb?"

"Yeah a damn good one to, it uses the same energy as the Hydra weapons, from the tesseract. Remember what phase 2 was in S.H.I.E.L.D three years ago"

"How do you know?"

"Barton, now Banner was very adamant and angry why S.H.I.E.L.D was using the tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction. Well now we know that is was really Hydra that was behind the phase 2 curtain. After it fell apart they made Project Insight."

"So we need to stop Niko and Ultron" Hill said standing

"Yes, Steve and everyone else can handle Ultron, it's down to me to take out Niko"

Hill frowned and looked at him "Look what happened when you went up against him, you were almost beaten to death"

"It doesn't matter, if I have to give my life to save innocent lives, then I am willing to do it. It's time that the Winter Soldier took his hands out of the filth." Bucky said

"Then I'm going with you" Hill said

"No, Fury and the Avengers need you" Bucky said

Hill got close to him and he looked at her as she stood close enough for him to kiss her. He looked into her eyes and never looked away.

"You can't do this alone"

"No I can't, but I will" Bucky said and he put his hands on her arms

"Bucky" Hill said

"I'll be ok, his men aren't good fighters, and they just surrounded me and attacked all at once"

"Then how are you going to stop them?"

"Fight them one on one, then they don't stand a chance; the sad part is Niko will let me"

Bucky brought her into an embrace and he slightly shivered at her touch and he missed it, he hadn't touched her in a few months. Bucky could smell the faint scent of her perfume, and he had no idea what it was, but he liked it.

* * *

Hill was sitting at the couch with the I-pad in her hands and she contacted Fury. She waited for the connection, she looked back at Bucky; who was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen. Hill's attention was brought back by the ping for the established connection. She turned her eyes toward the screen to see Fury looking pissed or that was just his normal face; it was hard to tell which.

"Hill" Fury stated

"Sir"

"By the call I can assume that Barnes is awake"

Hill nodded confirming his statement "And walking around" she added

"Good, because we have a problem that needs solved"

"He knows about Ultron"

Fury was caught slightly off guard, but he didn't show it "Oh, and his reaction was?"

"Very much like Captain Rogers"

"Well it's nice to see we have two somewhat identical men"

"They're both from the forties" Hill said

"Which proves my point"

"Sir we have another problem, Niko has a bomb"

"What kind of bomb?" Fury asked

"The kind that were made for phase 2"

Fury's face went blank and Hill couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it seemed that he had lost a pigment. "Sir?"

"That kind of bomb, where?"

"The target would be Moscow"

"Is Barnes up to it?"

"Yes I am" Bucky said from the kitchen putting his glass of water down

"Good, you're Quinjet at the one warehouse you told me of"

"Thanks Nick" Bucky said

"You are coming to me, in London. We will move forward from there"

"Understood, I'll talk to my contact and see what he has picked up on"

"Very good, Hill you help out Rogers, Barton knows where the best place to go will be if they need to go to ground"

"Yes sir" Hill said

"Ok we have two maniacs to stop and they are both on busy schedules, let's get it done" Fury said and disconnected.

Bucky already had he gear on and was ready to leave in under three minutes. Hill stood next to him in front of the door. Bucky slipped a knife into his boot and he lightly tapped the boot o the knife would fit more comfortably. He walked toward Hill and he brought her close. She looked at him and she lost herself in his eyes.

"You stay safe" Hill said

"You to"

Bucky kissed her and he put his hand to her cheek and he lightly tubbed it with his thumb. "I'm coming back"

Hill sniffed and gave a quick smirk and a tear was forming in her eye "I know"

They kissed again and they brought each other into an embrace and stayed there for a few minutes. Bucky was smiling and he felt a strange feeling that he wished he would have felt when he left for Germany all those years ago. He never would have thought that he would like having someone back home to return to, and she could also clean a rifle and execute special operations in the field. He had indeed found his perfect woman.

"I wish I had this back when I left for Germany" Bucky said softly

Hill looked at him 'I'm happy you're here now"

Bucky nodded "Me to"

He didn't lie, as bad as it has been with the whole being around ninety year's old thing, he was thrown into a strange world, but he caught on quickly. Funny how the person he wanted to be with most of the time would be born years after him. A little strange, but also quite interesting. Even Steve found someone, even when he had lost one he found another, but sadly he lost her to.

* * *

Bucky was staring at the console in the cock pit while he had the auto pilot flying him to London. He pressed a few buttons and he called someone, the main console was nicer than the I-pad, not to mention it had less problems. He waited for the call to connect, as he waited he checked his position on the flight plan, he had a few more hours till he reached England, after this conversation that he was hoping would bear fruit, he was going to grab some much needed shut eye.

Bucky saw the screen flash and Gerald's face appeared, he wasn't in the pub, which was unusual.

"You are alive, you are one hard bastard to kill"

"Thanks Gerald, any word on Niko's movements?"

"Yes actually, and I have been following him closely"

"Well, what do you got?"

Gerald nodded and he looked at someone and he drank a glass of something that Bucky could only guess as alcohol. "He is in Moscow, and I will say this you picked a hell of a time to wake up"

"What is it?"

"He has the pieces assembled, but now he just needs to execute them. He is going to blow up Moscow in two days"

"Do you have a base of operations?"

"Sadly no, he is good. He's a major pain in the ass"

"Yeah, you should meet him"

"I'll leave that for you" Gerald said slightly smiling

"Let me know about anymore developments"

"Will do, I hope you stop the made son of a bitch"

"Me to Gerald, me to"

Bucky disconnected and he turned the seat and he stood up, walking back over to the cot that he so graciously slept on for about two months. He sat down and laid back, he stared at the metal ceiling and closed his eyes. Even though he loved a soft bed, nothing beats an uncomfortable object to sleep on, as much as he hated it, he missed it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bucky**_

Bucky was slowly moving his real hand over his metal palm. He felt the faint grooves of the metal, he took his hand away and he put his left hand into a fist. He stared at it for another minute then put his glove back onto it. He made sure it was on and he looked back to the canopy. He looked out at the clouds, he looked at the map to see where he was exactly. He was about a few minutes from London. He put his hands on the controls and he took the Quinjet down toward the city.

Bucky slowly made the thrusters slow down. Soon the Quinjet was slowly moving above the clouds, he didn't want the city to see a Quinjet high above them. He was following the coordinates and it was toward the edge of the city, good. Bucky saw the lonely building at the edge of the city and he hovered above it. He slowly let the Quinjet hover down, he came to the height of the building and the ground opened. Bucky paused and he saw a landing pad below and he continued his descent.

Bucky felt the Quinjet land smoothly; he was getting better at the landing part. He turned the engine off and he unstrapped himself from the pilot chair. He walked toward the ramp and he hit the manual release button. He waited for the ramp to go down and it planted itself firmly on the concrete. Bucky walked down it and he came to a large hangar with numerous Quinjets and S.H.I.E.L.D personal busy with their duties. Bucky looked around in shock and he came back around seeing Fury standing there with his hands behind his back waiting.

"Some safe house Fury" Bucky said walking forward

"Well it's more of an Intel gathering site than safe house"

Bucky walked with Fury toward a large elevator.

"Ultron's making a mess" Bucky said

"Yes he is, and he is duplicating himself" Fury said

"By the reports I have seen, faster than a Catholic rabbit"

Fury chuckled "I'll have to remember that one"

"Niko is making his move in two days"

"I know, your contact has contacted me, actually just before you arrived"

"It doesn't hurt to know"

"Yeah, I'm just interested in how you're going to stop Niko"

They entered the elevator and it began to move up slowly. "I need to take out his friends first"

"How hard will that be?"

Bucky tilted his head "Together hard, but if I get them alone; they don't stand a chance"

"And will Niko just let them be separated?"

"Fortunately yes"

Fury frowned "Why would he do that?"

"Niko is a psychopath, he doesn't care about his friends, or any other of his followers for that matter"

"So his friends don't know that?"

"Some might, but most don't. He will let me kill them, because they are a means to an end"

"That's just wrong"

"He wasn't much of a leader" Bucky said

Fury glanced over at Bucky "So what you're telling me is that Niko will let his men die just because?"

"Basically"

Fury widened his eyes and he shook his head "That is another level of crazy"

"It's not crazy, it's cowardly" Bucky said

"He'll let his men die before he does?"

"Yep" Bucky said and he looked back and they were high off the ground "How deep is this place?"

"Deep enough, so you can stop him?"

"Yes, now the bomb that is another problem, it's a contact bomb, it'll blow once it hit something hard enough"

"I know, I was there when they designed it"

"It is one bomb that we don't need to add to our long line of dumb bombs that we have made"

"You weren't awake for those"

"For some, but as Winter Soldier I didn't care; James Barnes nuclear weapons was a bad idea"

"As Agent Carter once said: Captain Rogers saved the world, we rather mucked it up" Fury said

"Yes we did" Bucky said

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the elevator stopped and they walked onto a catwalk and they both looked over the grand arsenal in the hangar. "You bringing S.H.I.E.L.D back?" Bucky asked

"Yes, but it is going to be different this time, we are going to be what S.H.I.E.L.D was supposed to be"

"Steve will be happy" Bucky said

Fury nodded and he looked at Bucky "That reminds me, did something happen between Romanoff and Rogers?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well they worked well together for two years, then they seemed to get really close and then they were great, but now they seem to be distant from each other"

"Fury I think the less you know the better" Bucky got a strange look from Fury

"Really, you tell me a secret, I'll tell you one" Fury said

"I don't think it's the best thing to know" Bucky said

"You and Barton are avoiding me questions about those two, why?"

Bucky shrugged slightly "Ok but this stays between us" Bucky said

"Of course, I'm not stupid"

"Steve and Natasha had a relationship" Bucky said

"Oh, like a…" Fury said and he rolled his hand not entirely knowing what words to say

"Yeah, that kind of relationship, big heart around the two" Bucky said

"That would explain some things. What happened?"

"Well after we rescued Natasha from Niko, the brainwashing had some side effects"

"What kind of side effects?"

"She lost her memory for the time that she and Steve were together" Bucky said intertwining his fingers "The last thing she remembered was when Red Skull attacked the tower at Stark's party"

"Ok that explains Romanoff, what about Rogers?"

"He made me and Clint brainwash him and make him forget about his relationship with Natasha, then it went back to normal then Barton said they sort of pushed each other away and now Natasha is making do me eyes at Banner"

"Wow" Fury said

"Yeah now you're caught up" Bucky said

"Natasha always saw herself as a monster, that's probably why she is identifying with Banner"

"That's what Barton said"

"Maybe one day she won't see herself as one"

"The saddest part is that while she and Steve were together, she didn't see herself as a monster, she told Steve her entire past, and he forgave her for it all"

"That's something, yet it seems what he would have done, he forgives the unforgivable" Fury said

"He always has" Bucky said

"He must have been a pain in the forties"

"Oh he was"

* * *

Bucky had spent the next day going over notes and other operations with Fury. He was also waiting on some more information from Gerald, but all in good time, he knew that Gerald would come through, he always does. Bucky was standing up on the catwalk with both his hands on the railing. He watched as the Helicarrier was being outfitted. Bucky missed the giving orders. He hadn't done that in seventy years.

Bucky had his watch on a countdown till Niko would detonate the bomb. He had 36 hours till it all hit the fan. He found himself looking at the time more often than he usually would. Bucky was beginning to get anxious when the hours went from 36 to 23. He spent his time going over strategies. Fury wasn't present either, he said that he had to go visit a farm. Bucky was told about Barton's family and that he lives on a farm, it was a bit of a surprise, but it wasn't like it was horrible to hear that Clint had a family; it was actually nice to hear.

Bucky had his eyes closed when he heard a ping in his ear piece and he was instantly brought out of his relaxed state. He put his hand to his ear and spoke.

"Gerald?"

"Yes" Gerald said he seemed to be out of breath

"What is it?"

"I know exactly where Niko will be"

Bucky felt his anxiousness increase "where?"

"In a warehouse on the outskirts of Moscow, he has the bomb loaded on a lead lined truck transport thing"

"Transport thing?" Bucky asked slightly amused

"You know what I mean, you need to get moving, now" Gerald said

Bucky walked toward the elevator "don't worry Gerald when you see me next it will be over a glass of vodka"

"Then get your ass moving before I drink it all"

"Copy that"

Bucky waited till he was about halfway down and he jumped off the elevator and landed on the ground below. The other looked at him, and he stood and ran for his Quinjet. He sprinted down the large hangar and he saw his Quinjet exactly where he left it. He ran into the Quinjet and he smacked the ramp's manual button and the ramp came back up and sealed. He got to the cock pit and climbed into the pilot seat and he turned on the engines.

The Quinjets hummed to life and he pressed a few buttons and flipped a few switches. He saw the ceiling high above open up. Bucky made the Quinjet go up and as he came out of the ground he turned the Quinjet in the direction of Moscow and pushed the throttle forward. The Quinjet hummed loudly and shot forward at top speed. He looked at his watch: 21 hours.

 _ **18 Hours…**_

Bucky saw on the radar the waypoint for the warehouse. He slowed the Quinjet and he kept it in a hover with auto pilot. He kept it on a timer, then it would land. He unclipped himself from the chair and he walked toward the back of the Quinjet. He had his weapons and he grabbed a rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. He hit the manual release button and the ramp opened and let the howling wind come into the Quinjet.

It was cold and bitter, he had a parachute lying next to him, and he grabbed it and strapped it on. He didn't have time to see if it was good. That bomb was going to go off and he knew that Niko would have it on a timer as well. He would hope for a full on contact to make it go off, but Niko wouldn't chance it, he would have it on a timer. Bucky took a deep breath and he ran forward and jumped out of the Quinjet.

Bucky couldn't hear anything and he was breathing slowly. He saw the ground coming closer and he glanced over at his metal hand. He closed his eyes and he pushed all thoughts and feeling away, he would stop Niko, even if he had to die to do so. Bucky knew that it was time to pull the chute and he grabbed and pulled hard and e was pulled up with great force and he came to a slow stop. He glided down toward the warehouse, and he saw that Niko had some other men besides his friends.

Bucky was prepared for this, he grabbed his rifle and he aimed it. There was no choice but to announce himself, Niko would know he was coming anyhow. Bucky aimed and fired, he saw four men hit the mud. Then he saw others freak out and begin to move like ants and grabbed guns and fired back. Bucky heard bullets whizz by and he wasn't fazed by them. He aimed and fired a grenade. It flew and hit a turret and caused a chain reaction and blew up four trucks. Bucky was close to the ground and to keep himself from being an easy target he pulled out a knife and cut the lines for the main chute. He fell and he hit the ground and rolled.

He came out of it at a run and he sprinted into the area where they all were. He ran and fired, killing five men. He took the mag and tossed it. He aimed the rifle and fired the grenade launcher. The grenade flew into the warehouse and exploded, exposing a hole. Bucky ran passed two soldiers, he flipped the rifle up and he grabbed the barrel and he swung it and made contact with a soldier's skull with the stock. Bucky kept moving fast, toward the hole in the warehouse. He took the rifle and he put it in his left hand and he aimed and threw it barrel first. It flew through the air and pieced a man in the chest, killing him.

Bucky ran through the hole and he saw the large truck that Gerald has spoken off and he saw Niko standing there with his friends. Niko saw Bucky as he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah Barnes, nice of you to see us off" Niko said

"This ends now" Bucky said

"I know, Alexie go!" Niko said running toward the truck and climbed onto it. The truck drove forward and broke out of the warehouse. The others were doing the same and Bucky took off at a sprint.

Bucky saw Niko wave at him, Bucky pushed himself and he got closer to the truck; which was moving at almost thirty miles an hour. Niko's smile disappeared as he saw Barnes run. Bucky felt his legs burning and his feet were in fire. Niko saw Bucky pull out a pistol and fired at him. Niko saw that Chernov was the closest to him and he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Niko what are you doing?" Chernov asked

"Chernov is hit!" Niko yelled he smiled and kicked him off the truck and h saw him hit eh ground and rolled toward Bucky.

Helix yelled as he saw Chernov roll and they rounded a corner and left Chernov behind with Bucky.

"He was hit by Barnes" Niko told Helix

"I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him!" Helix screamed

Bucky stopped as he saw Chernov slowly stand up and he looked at him.

"Your friend just threw you off a truck" Bucky said

"And I'm going to kill you, then him" Chernov said running at Bucky

Bucky exhaled annoyed and he ran at him. Chernov threw punch and Bucky dodged it and he hit him in the gut with his metal hand, denting the armor. Chernov grunted and he struck at Bucky. Bucky took the first to the face and he punched him in the chest then the ribs. He kicked his knee and it cracked outward and made Chernov hit the ground. Bucky kicked him in the chest sending him onto his back. Chernov was groaning, Bucky walked forward and he grabbed the chest compartment and he pulled it apart and ripped him out of the suit.

Bucky held Chernov in the air and he looked at him.

"You chose a very poor friend to follow" Bucky said and he broke his neck with his metal hand.

Chernov's feet twitched and Bucky dropped him and he saw a truck coming toward him. Bucky ran at it and jumped forward and landed on the hood. There were two soldiers; the driver and the passenger. Bucky punched through the window and killed the passenger. He climbed into the compartment and kicked the driver in the head, snapping his neck. He pushed him out of the truck, and he did the same with the passenger. Bucky shifted the gears and the truck shot forward at top speed. He entered the city and he saw Niko's truck ahead of him. He put his foot on the gas and the truck bounded forward and it knocked any other cars out of the way.

Bucky knew that he was going to attract the authorities, but that would also effect Niko. Bucky was on his tail and one of his men is dead, three more to go. Bucky looked at his watch: 14 hours.

 **Author's Note: The story is coming to an end. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bucky**_

Bucky grabbed the shifter and pulled back, the truck slowed and he hit a car, making it slam into the sidewalk. Bucky pushed the shifter forward and the truck took off again. Bucky was gaining on Niko's truck. Bucky saw Helix aim his rifle. Bucky ducked as a barrage of bullets came through the windshield and pierced the compartment. The contents of the seats were floating in the air. Bucky glanced up and he saw Niko with a rocket launcher.

Bucky reacted by doing a wide turn, he pulled back the shifter as the rocket fired, sending the round toward the truck. Bucky made the wheels burn their rubber and smoke was coming from them. The truck turned sideways and the round went straight through the cloth compartment in the back and hit the road, sending concrete and metal flying everywhere. Bucky centered the truck and he saw Helix about to fire again. Bucky gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

Bucky ducked again and more bullets caused chaos in the compartment. Bucky glanced up and he saw the truck turning to the right. Bucky pulled back the shifter and turned the wheel. The truck squealed as it made the turn. The back of the truck smacked into the side of a car making the car's cavity cave in. Bucky pushed the shifter forward and he continued the chase.

Niko looked at Barnes's desperate act of trying to catch them. He glanced at Helix, "You want him, take him"

Helix looked at Niko and he dropped the rifle "With pleasure"

Helix walked forward and he slightly squatted and he jumped toward Bucky's truck. Bucky's eyes widened and he turned the truck hard and as Helix hit the hood, the truck flipped and rolled down the street. It smacked into other cars, flattening which ever part it landed on. Bucky kept himself stable as the world went around and around.

The truck stopped and slid across the pavement and then smacked into a building at a turn. Bucky's head was ringing and blood was coming out of his nose. He unclipped his seat belt and he hit the roof of the truck, Bucky just noticed that he was upside down. He crawled out of the broken window and he felt a small shard of glass enter his palm. He pulled it out and he grunted as he pulled himself out of the compartment.

He stood and he saw Helix standing twenty feet away, he wasn't hurt, he was nothing but ready. Bucky took a step forward, Helix began walking toward him, and it was more of stomping toward him in anger. Helix's heart was hammering and his face was burning with anger.

"You killed my brother" Helix barked

"Yes, but Niko sealed his fate, he did the same to you" Bucky said and he cracked his neck and he lightly shook his real arm.

Bucky dodged a full brute punch from Helix, Bucky smacked him in the face, knocking the helmet off and it clattered over the rocks. Bucky stopped a punch and then he felt a knee hit him in the gut. The air was extinguished from his lungs and he fell to his knees. Bucky was grabbed by helix and thrown against the truck. Bucky hti the ground and he could taste blood in hi mouth.

Helix grabbed him and lifted him up and slammed him down onto the road and he kicked him in the ribs. Bucky exclaimed in pain and he gritted his teeth and he stopped the second kick and pushed the foot away. He got up and punched Helix in the face twice and ducked his counter. Bucky slid a knife out of his thigh and he stabbed Helix in the ribs right in between the metal plates.

Helix growled and pulled it out and he tossed it away, he walked toward Bucky and he hit him in the face and then kicked him to the ground. Bucky rolled backwards and he ran forward and jumped. He smacked Helix with his fist as he came down. Helix grabbed him and punched him twice in the ribs, Bucky felt one crack. Helix threw Bucky into the truck again. Bucky grabbed a small charge in his pocket and Helix grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Funny this is how I killed your brother" Bucky said chuckling through cough

"Then experience what he did" Helix said

"I don't think so big boy" Bucky said and he punched him in the face and then took the charge and put it in his metal hand and he brought the hand back and hit Helix in the face.

Helix threw him to the ground and Bucky coughed and spit blood out of his mouth.

"It'll take more than that to hurt me" Helix said

"I know"

A loud beep came from Helix's face. Helix frowned, and he felt an odd feeling in his mouth. Bucky pulled out a detonator "I put a small piece of C4 in your mouth" Bucky said and he smirked through the pain.

"Smile for the big boom" Bucky said and he clicked the detonator

Helix's head exploded and brains were sent all over the street. His body stood still and then fell forward and hit the pavement and blood squirted from what was rest of his neck onto the road. Bucky stood up and he looked at his watch: 12 hours.

"Shit" Bucky said and he put his hand to his ear "Gerald do you have that view of Moscow yet?"

"Yes, and Niko is half way to the Kremlin, what are you doing?"

"I need a route on foot to get to Niko"

"On foot?"

"Yes, my ride is totaled"

"The only way to catch him would be the roof tops."

"Ok"

"Wait how are you going to catch him on foot?"

"I'm going to run as fast as I can"

"Then get going" Gerald said

Bucky looked and he saw a fire escape, he ran toward it and he jumped and grabbed the railing. He pulled himself up and he jumped up to the next railing. He did so till he got to the roof, he stared at the city and he saw Niko's truck, it wasn't far from him. Bucky took a step and he felt a jolt of pain from his ribs, he took a deep breath and he ran.

Bucky jumped over a fan and he ran across the roof tops. He came to an alley and he leaped over the opening and he hit the other roof and rolled and kept going. He was getting closer, and Bucky could see the authorities starting to take positions on the streets. Bucky slightly smiled, that'll slow Niko down. Bucky pushed himself and he jumped across and large alley and grabbed the ledge of the other building and he pulled himself up. His ribs weren't liking him right now, he was beginning to have problems breathing.

Bucky pushed the pain aside and kept running, Gerald started to speak.

"I have got eyes on you, you're making good time boy"

Bucky didn't speak and Gerald knew that he wasn't going to. Bucky slid under a few pipes and he came back to his feet and he ran faster.

"You should be able to see him below you, you are going to run alongside him the entire way to the Kremlin. If you want to take him out, then this would be the stretch to do it on."

Bucky blocked all sound of the city from his mind and he ran faster, his lungs were burning, and his legs were numb. He looked down and he saw Niko look up at him.

Niko smiled and he aimed a rifle and fired. Bucky slightly shifted so the bullets missed him, one grazed his arm, but he pushed the pain aside. Bucky saw Niko reloading and he ran faster, and he got slightly ahead of the truck.

"Keep going my boy, keep going" Gerald said

Niko looked at Dimitri "How long till we hit the Kremlin?"

"Alexie has to turn the authorities are gathering in front of us, it's going to take a little longer than expected"

"I want you to stop Barnes, keep him occupied till he hit the Kremlin"

"Yes sir" Dimitri climbed out of the passenger side and walked onto the back on the truck and he looked around "Where is he?"

Niko looked around and he couldn't see him. He glanced and he saw Alexie was going to turn, it was the only chance they were going to get.

"Bucky you need to get on that truck, now. It is going to turn"

Bucky heard him, and he ran harder and he was coming toward the edge of a building and he blinked and he had to trust his judgement of where the truck was going to be. Bucky ran and jumped off the roof and he flew down toward the street. He saw the truck directly below him, he was going to land on it; good aim he might add. Niko saw Bucky flying down toward them, he dove out of the way and he recovered as Bucky landed and rolled onto the back compartment of the truck. Bucky stood up and his legs were weak, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"You are nothing but persistent my friend" Niko said

Bucky was breathing heavily "That bomb isn't going off"

"But it will, it's on a timer. This thing will go off in two hours"

Bucky frowned and he looked at his watch: 11 hours.

"Oh I made the time jump ahead when you attacked the warehouse"

Bucky turned his watch to two hours and it began to count down he looked at Niko and Dimitri.

"The other two are dead"

"Well they weren't the best" Niko said

"Come on and fight" Dimitri said

"If you want to fight, then I'll give you a fight" Bucky said taking a step forward.

"Now" Niko said

Dimitri hit a button on his wrist and his feet ignited with jets, like Stark's suit and he flew forward and tackled Bucky and they both flew off the truck and across to streets and they hit a window and flew into an office. Bucky hit a cubical and he struggled to stand, Dimitri stood up and he waited for Bucky to get up.

"This is going to be easy" he said

Bucky wiped blood from his nose and he looked at Dimitri. "I am better than you Barnes"

Bucky took a step forward and Dimitri shot forward and punched him, he flew into another desk.

"My serum is far superior" Dimitri said and he grabbed Bucky and he brought him down onto his knee

Bucky exclaimed in pain and he hit the floor and he pushed himself up. Dimitri was ignorant and he didn't know what he was saying. Bucky knew that it had more to do than with the serum. Bucky stood ready and he was waiting for him to make his move. He was going to show him why he was wrong.

Dimitri smiled and laugh and he flew forward and Bucky grabbed him by the throat. Dimitri stopped instantly and Bucky ripped his helmet away from his suit and he looked at his face; bewildered by how he stopped him.

"You think a serum and a fancy suit makes you better" Bucky said and he pulled the chest cavity apart and he grabbed him and pulled him out of the suit. He tossed the suit aside and he punched him in the face and threw him into the floor. Dimitri looked up at him.

"What happens when you take off the suit, take that away and what are you?" Bucky asked

"A super soldier"

"Wrong, you have another knock off, and even though you're enhanced"

Bucky stopped a kick and he snapped his leg and Dimitri exclaimed in pain. He grabbed his arm and he put his boot to his neck.

"You're not as enhanced as I am" Bucky said and he pulled his arm out of socket, which he got another yell in pain.

"Then by the standards from Russians, you aren't better, you're just the opposite and its time you learned that now"

"Niko will kill you, Alexie will kill you" Dimitri said

"I'll see you in hell" Bucky said and he pulled on the arm for leverage and he pushed with his foot and he snapped Dimitri's neck in half.

Bucky let go of the arm and he put his hand to his ribs and he grimaced in pain.

"You don't believe that do you?" Gerald asked

"Of course not, he just wasn't a very good fighter, not even a smart one"

"You said by Russian standards"

"He was in the Gulag, he needed to be told in a language he understood"

"Well you better get moving, that bomb is going off in an hour, and Niko is almost to the Kremlin"

"Do you have word from Fury?"

"Yes Ultron has been dealt with"

"Way to go Avengers" Bucky said "Now one more problem to take care of" Bucky said and he walked toward the window. He looked at the hectic city and he saw police lights and he saw cop cars driving toward what he had to guess as Niko's truck.

"Hey Gerald you wouldn't have a way for me to get there would you?" Bucky didn't get an answer back "Gerald?"

"Do you need some help?" Hill asked

"Yes please" Bucky said

"I'm in a Quinjet and I am almost at your location give me a minute" Hill said

Bucky saw the Quinjet flying toward the building and he saw the ramp lower and he knew she wasn't going to stop. Bucky took a deep breath and he ran forward. He jumped out of the broken window and he saw the Quinjet fly past and he landed on the ramp and he caught himself with his metal and and he walked into the Quinjet. He saw Hill in the pilot seat.

"Get me close" Bucky said

"As close as I can, take that bastard out"

"Yes ma'am" Bucky stood by the ramp waiting for the go he couldn't help by smile, Niko was going down, and then he was going to kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bucky_**

Bucky was thrown into the hull of the Quinjet, he grunted and pushed himself off of the wall. He grabbed a handle, Niko fired a rocket at them. Hill banked to the right, the round missed and flew off into the air. Bucky held on as the Quinjet turned on its side, Bucky cursed under his breath.

"Can you get closer?" Bucky asked

"Hey, it's harder than it looks" Hill said

Bucky decided to keep his mouth shut. He slowly walked toward the ramp; that was still open. He held onto the handle tightly so he wouldn't fly out of the Quinjet. Bucky felt the Quinjet bank again, he held on as it went on its side again. Hill dodged the missile and fired the main gun and it hit the truck, but the bullets only dented it.

Niko loaded his last rocket and he aimed and fired. Hill made the Quinjet go up suddenly, making Bucky's stomach turn. The round missed and Hill repositioned the Quinjet. She hit the throttle and the Quinjet shot forward. She got it to go pas the truck and she kept it at that speed. She looked back at Bucky and nodded.

Bucky walked out onto the ramp and he crouched and he saw the truck below him. He jumped down and he hit the metal container and he rolled forward and flew off the truck. He grabbed the edge just in time, he pulled himself up and Niko was waiting for him. Bucky was breathing heavily, Niko had a small smirk on his face.

"You seem tired" Niko said

Bucky stared at him and didn't respond. Niko lightly chuckled "Alexie where are we on the Kremlin?"

"Four more blocks!" Alexie yelled over the noise

"You have four blocks and less than an hour to stop me Barnes"

"I will stop you"

"But can you stop the bomb, that's the more important question"

Bucky took a step forward and Niko pulled out a pistol and fired. Bucky rolled forward and came up and hit Niko in the gut with his metal hand. Niko dropped the pistol and flew back and hit the main compartment for the driver. Bucky walked forward, Niko got up and ran at him. Bucky dodged and blocked a kick and a punch. Niko swung his leg around and hit him in the chest, sending him back sliding across the metal compartment.

Bucky grabbed the metal with his biotic hand and stopped himself. He stood back up, and his ribs gave him grief.

"I see your ribs aren't doing so good"

"Just shut up" Bucky said as he ran forward

Niko smiled and he blocked a punch and hit him in the face. Bucky saw the Quinjet turn and fired at the truck. The road in front of the truck was thrown up in chunks. Bucky used the distraction and he charged Niko. He blocked a punch and then head butted him. Niko was dazed then a knee hit him in the ribs. Bucky put him under his arm and he grabbed his waist and lifted him up and fell backwards, slamming Niko onto the metal container. Niko had the air knocked out of him and he felt Bucky grab his leg and drag him across the container. Bucky pulled him up and threw him against the driver's compartment.

Niko stood up slowly, his legs were shaking slightly. Bucky blocked a punch and his metal hand shot forward and grabbed Niko's throat. Niko smiled and he coughed "Do it" he choked

Bucky was about to when he saw a rocket fly toward them and it hit the side of the truck and tossed it up into the air. Bucky let go of Niko and they both flew off the truck as it was turned onto its side. Bucky was worried about the bomb, and he saw the metal container land on the road rather softly and he felt a wave of relief. He braced and he hit the road and rolled, he went through a shop window and he landed on a pile of boxes with stuffed animals in them.

Bucky opened his eyes and he was covered in stuffed bears and dogs. He stood up and knocked them away from him. He walked forward and his ankle was hurting, he had to limp so the pain wasn't unbearable. He climbed out of the shop window and he walked out into the street. Niko was lying on the road and he stood up. Alexie crawled out of the truck and he got up and his arm was broken. He walked forward and stood next to Niko.

Niko glanced at Alexie and then at Bucky.

"You have twenty minutes Barnes" Niko said

The wind picked up and the Quinjet flew over them and wind was blown in Bucky's face and it landed. Hill walked out of it with a rifle aimed at Niko.

"Oh how great, she gets to watch you die" Niko said and he nodded at Alexie.

Alexie took his arm and snapped the bone back into place and ran at Bucky. Bucky was tackled to the ground and Niko turned toward Hill.

"Just you and me sweetheart" he walked forward and Hill fired.

Niko dove and hit the ground with a roll and went behind a destroyed white car. He heard Hill reloading the rifle and he ran and jumped off of the trunk of the car and tackled her to the ground. Hill kneed Niko in the gut, which took the air out of him. She pushed him off of her, she stood up. Niko took in a few deep breaths and he got back up. "You'll pay for that one" Niko said

Bucky felt Alexie's hands around his throat and he was picked up into the air. He felt his grip tighten and he kicked him in the gut. Alexie threw him into the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Bucky felt the ribs bruise and some cracked while one broke. He coughed and blood flew onto the road. He pushed himself back up, clearly exhausted.

"Just give up" Alexie said

"I never do" Bucky said through a smirk and bloodied teeth.

Alexie took a step forward and Bucky brought his leg all the way up and kicked him in the lower jaw, knocking his helmet off and also dislocating his jaw. Alexie stumbled back and fell over. He was groaning in pain as he stood up. He had his hand to his jaw, he frowned at Bucky and snapped the jaw back into place. Bucky ran at him with a limp and Alexie sprinted at him. Bucky ducked a punch and he smacked him in the ribs then the under arm. Alexie felt his shoulder go up and he growled through the pain and threw punch after punch at Bucky.

Bucky kept backing off and he dodged each blow, he got a few in there, but they weren't anything substantial. Bucky was hit in the gut then the face, Alexie kicked him in the chest and he flew back and hit a building. He flew forward and Alexie put his arm out and hit him and took him slamming him into the ground. Bucky rolled backwards and he pushed off and he hit Alexie in the gut with both his hands. They both hit the ground, and they both struggled to stand.

Niko blocked a kick from Hill and he countered with a punch to the face. Hill took it and she jabbed him in the ribs, and then kneed him in the groin. Niko coughed and he fell to his knees, Hill kicked him in the face. Hill took a step away and Niko grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Hill hit the ground and Niko rolled and brought his elbow down onto her stomach. Hill grimaced in pain and the force made her come up like she was doing a sit up. Niko stood and he grabbed her by the throat.

Hill felt another punch to the gut and then he hit her in the face twice, blood was coming out of her nose and her lip was cut. Niko brought her close and he head butted her. Hill's head shot back and she got whiplash and her head was ringing. She couldn't focus and her vision was doubled, then it went back to normal.

"Now you die" Niko said pulling out a pistol and he pulled the firing pin back and he put the gun to her head.

Bucky blocked a punch from Alexie and he glanced over and saw Niko pulling a pistol out. Bucky's eyes widened and punched Alexie in the gut and he pulled back his metal hand and used all of his strength and hit him the face breaking his cheek and knocking him out. Bucky ran forward and he felt his ankle starting to burn and it was almost unbearable. Bucky pushed through it and he ran at Niko and he saw the pistol touch Hill's head and he yelled. Niko glanced back and saw Bucky running at him.

He turned the gun at him and fired twice, the bullets hit Bucky in the shoulders and he flew back and hit the ground. Niko dropped Hill and she landed on her side and she was coughing for air. Niko saw Bucky getting back up "Just stay down" Niko said and he kicked him in the face. Bucky's arms went slack and he lied on the road and Niko kicked him over onto his back. Niko knelt down and he put the pistol to Bucky's head.

"You see, it all ends here. That bomb is going boom, in eight minutes. You failed" Niko said and he put his finger on the trigger and he was about to pull it when entire clip from a pistol went into his back.

Niko fell forward and he groaned in pain, only three bullets pieced his skin as the others were blocked by his bullet proof chest piece that he wore. Bucky looked and Hill was lying on her back and she had a pistol held with both hands and the entire mag was empty. She got up and she slowly walked over and she pulled Bucky up so he was able to sit up.

"I owe you one"

"That's the second time I have saved your life from this guy" Hill said

"Come one we need to disarm the bomb" Bucky said

Hill nodded and she helped him to his feet, Bucky put his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist and she helped him to the container. Niko turned over and he spoke into a communicator. "Now!"

Hill turned to look and then a gun went off. Bucky felt a bullet pierce his back and fly through his lower chest. Blood splattered onto the road and he knew that it had missed anything vital, but if he didn't get medical attention in a couple of hours, he was going to bleed to death. Hill saw a man running across a building and he had a large white X on his chest and he disappeared. Niko began to laugh "You can't disarm that bomb" Niko glanced and Alexie was back up and he pulled him to his feet and they walked away.

Hill's heart was racing and Bucky was coughing up blood.

"Oh god" Hill said as she saw the bullet wound

"It's ok, it's through and through, I'll live" Bucky said through blood filled coughs

"If you get medical attention" Hill said

"Help me up" Bucky said

Hill pulled him to his feet and he grimaced in pain, "Get the bomb and move it into the Quinjet"

Hill nodded and she walked him into the Quinjet and he kept himself up with his metal hand against the hull. Hill went to the metal container and she opened it and she saw the bomb inside and it was humming. She grabbed it and she pulled and it scrapped across the road. She saw the timer on it and it read: 6 minutes. She cursed under her breath and she slightly yelled and groaned as she dragged its weight to the Quinjet.

Bucky grabbed it with his metal hand and he helped her pull it into the Quinjet. They got it past the ramp and it was clear, Hill was breathing heavily "Ok now what?"

"I'm getting that out of here" Bucky said and he pushed Hill out of the Quinjet and closed the ramp.

Hill was lying in the road and she watched as the ramp closed slowly.

"No, Bucky!" Hill screamed

"You'll be safe" Bucky said

"This is insane" Hill protested

"It has to be done" Bucky said hitting a few switches at the console and he sat down in the pilot seat and strapped himself in and he fired u the engines and he made the Quinjet fly into the air and flew it up and away from Moscow.

Bucky saw a call come into the console and he answered it and Hill's face appeared on the screen. Bucky didn't want to look at her.

"Barnes what are you doing?"

"Saving you" Bucky said and he hit the throttle and the Quinjet flew up higher

Hill had tears in her eyes and Bucky couldn't look at her, he didn't want to. He looked at his watch and the timer was at three minutes. He was halfway there. He looked at Hill and he stared into her tearful eyes.

"Hill I want you to know something" Bucky said

"Tell me when you get back"

"No, right now in case I don't come back" Bucky said trying to keep his emotions under control.

"You are coming back" Hill said as comforting words for him and herself

"But just in case, I need you to know this"

Hill closed her eyes and tears fell down her face "Ok"

Bucky lightly laughed "I never thought that I would end up caring for someone like I care about you" Bucky said and tears fell down his face "You make this world a little easier to live through, my life has been nothing but killing. I have been tormented by memories, and you were there the entire time." Bucky looked at her and he looked at the timer it had a minute left. "I need you to know that I love you, I love you so much" Bucky said and the Quinjet was high into the air and the connection to the video cut out as he heard her tell him she loved him to.

Bucky hit the auto pilot and he unstrapped himself from the chair and he walked toward the back of the Quinjet. He saw the timer was at thirty seconds, he grabbed a hook from the equipment and he hooked the bomb to the Quinjet so it stayed put. Bucky limped over to the ramp and he hit the manual release button and he flew out of the Quinjet and into the air as the Quinjet fly up into the outer atmosphere and it touched space and it shorted out the bomb's effects and it exploded. Only the Quinjet and the bomb were destroyed, Bucky fell through the air and he was going in and out if consciousness.

He saw the memory of the first time that he met Hill, in the conference room on the Helicarrier for their first mission together, to observe Zeak, which went terribly wrong. Bucky remembered how he would steal glances at her, and how she seemed to hate him. His thoughts went to when he was down in the engine room with her, he felt her hands on his shoulders and he could taste her lips. He could feel her heart beat and he closed his eyes. He could die right now, and he would be ok with that. He saved Moscow, stopped Niko, didn't kill him, but he save millions of people. Including Hill, he was happy with that.

But Niko was still out there, and he knew that he wouldn't stop killing people and threatening the safety of others. If he died he couldn't protect Hill anymore, but she could take care of herself. He knew that, but he wanted to be there. For her and his friend, Steve would need him and he would miss his conversations with Clint. Bucky still had to show the pub where Gerald was to Hill, Gerald had to meet her face to face. He couldn't do that if he was dead. Bucky could live or die, the choice was up to him. He had his reserve chute ready and he could pull it and he would live. It just came with a choice, he could die now and that would be it, or he could choose to live and stay. He knew that in the end he would have to stop Niko, but that would not be his reason for staying. His reason would be for Hill and Steve.

Bucky knew that he didn't deserve the chance for a good life, maybe not the easiest, or safest, but it would be a good life none the less. Bucky opened his eyes and he reached for the reserve chute and he flipped over so he was facing the ground and he saw that his chance to pull it would be now, he looked at it and he put his hand on the strap and he pulled.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here is the Epilogue, hope you enjoyed the story, it continues with** _ **Love,**_ _ **Live, Die.**_

 _ **Bucky**_

 _A Week Later…_

Bucky felt the cool air on his face, he was sitting at a café. He was staring at his left hand; which was covered by a long sleeve shirt and glove. Quite odd in Austria, during the summer. Bucky explained to a few people that it was a prosthetic. That was where the conversation would end usually. Bucky spent five days in a medical bay, and he was relatively healed. His ankle was still stiff, and his many bruised and broken bones had healed, but that didn't mean that the pain was gone. If he pressed his ribs to hard it would hurt, normal; but a pain in the ass.

He had asked Fury for some time off, and he agreed. He also told him about the new Avengers. Bucky was just happy to hear that Steve and Natasha were still on the team. Bucky would like to show himself to Steve, but he knew that the time wasn't right. Besides, he was on vacation. He lightly sipped at his tea. He never liked tea, but it would have to do. Bucky had a promise to keep and Bucky saw the one person he always wanted to see. Hill sat down across from him, her hair was down, like the time that during Christmas when she invited him out. He liked it, and some part of him could see that she knew it to.

Bucky looked at her, she drank her tea; clearly enjoying it more than him. Her eyes made contact with his and she slightly giggled. "What?"

"There is still time to back out" Bucky said with a sly smile

"No, I am meeting him, and we are drinking" Hill said putting her tea down

"How's the tea?" Bucky asked

"Revolting" Hill said and she slightly shivered in disgust.

"Yeah, well it's almost time" Bucky said looking at his watch.

"Well it is getting dark"

"Then it is time I take you drinking" Bucky said standing and he held his right hand out to her.

Hill looked at him and he rolled his eyes and he put his hand down and he put out his metal hand. Hill accepted it and she put her arm around his biotic one and they both walked down the street.

"Did you pay?" Bucky asked

"Nope" Hill said

Bucky frowned then smirked "Bad girl" he said softly

Hill laughed and she got close and whispered in his ear "Teach me a lesson later"

Bucky snickered and he looked at Hill. Hill lightly shrugged at his face and they continued on and they could see the pub in the distance. They got to the door and Bucky stopped Hill.

"Last chance" Bucky said

"Come on Barnes, live a little" Hill said and she lightly tapped his face and she walked in, leaving him outside alone.

Bucky watched as Hill gave Gerald a hug and she accepted a shot and drank it quickly. Bucky smiled and he looked around, he could live a little.

 _ **Pepper Pots**_

The clock was ticking consistently and a file was open and in front of Miss Pots. She was reading it carefully. She looked up and she turned the chair, she looked at the view and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, then the phone rang. Pepper turned and answered it "Yes"

"The job interview ma'am" a man's voice said

"Yes, send her in" Pepper looked at her desk and she closed the file and tucked it away. She saw the door open and a woman who was strikingly beautiful walked in. She wasn't tall or short, she kind of reminded her of Natasha, except for the blonde hair.

Pepper stood up and walked forward and she shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Belova" the woman said in a slight Russian accent

"Sit Miss Belova" Pepper walked back to her seat and she sat down "I hear you are looking for a job"

The woman nodded and she had a smile that could make anyone do anything "Yes, but I was expecting to meet with Mr. Stark"

Pepper was about to speak when the all too familiar voice interjected "Mr. Stark was my father, Tony is fine; and you are?" Tony said walking into the room

The woman smiled and she shook his Tony's hand.

"What do you do Miss…?"

"Belova" Pepper said

"Belova?" Tony asked

The woman took her time answering the question "I specialize in observing" she said

"Like spying?" Tony asked

"Of sorts" she said

Pepper didn't know why but she didn't like the woman, it wasn't because she was beautiful, but she gave off a vibe that she didn't like "Tony maybe we should talk in private" Pepper said

"Nonsense, do you know the Avengers Miss Belova?"

"Uh no, unless you mean Captain America and of course you the Iron Man"

"Well, how would you like to represent Stark Industries for the Avengers?"

The woman looked at him for a few seconds "I would love to"

"Good, you start tomorrow, have a nice day Miss Belova"

The woman thanked them and she walked out of the room and Pepper couldn't believe Tony.

"Tony, what the hell"

"She seems nice enough" Tony said

"You barley know her"

"I barely know anyone, look calm down. She won't be doing anything major, just some reports and such things" Tony said

"You're sure?" Pepper asked

"Yes, now get your jacket, we are going home" Tony said

Pepper grabbed he jacket and slipped it on and she kissed Tony, Tony smiled and he opened the door, letting Pepper walk out first. Tony and Pepper walked down the stairs and toward the car. The woman was standing in the corner where they didn't see her. She was holding her fingers to her ear and she could hear Tony and Pepper talking as they drove away. She smirked and she took her fingers away and she walked down the stairs and out of the building. She needed to prepare for the new job.

 **Author's Note: Review**


End file.
